Inner Burden
by Flowing image of ideas
Summary: -Teiko Days AU- What become of your life when you put in more work than you can handle? Cutting off your freedom to enjoy your youth? When illness strikes, would you move on despite the glaring effects just to fulfill your place in your family's heritage? or would you collapse before you even reach it? How would your team mates take it? After all, even emperors get sick.
1. Ch1:- Just another normal day right?

Another story of KnB that was inspired by my sickly days earlier this week~ XD

This would only have a few chapters, around 10 chapters at the most.

Takes place in their second year after Kise joined.

 **Edit:-** Changed Akashi's age as this happened way before December which is his birthday and since he's in the second year of middle school.

 **Disclaimer~**

All Characters from Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

* * *

 **!Story Overview!**

 **Title:-** Inner Burden

-Teiko Days- What become of your life when you put in more work than you can handle? Cutting off your freedom to enjoy your youth? When illness strikes, would you move on despite the glaring effects just to fulfill your place in your family's heritage? or would you collapse before you even reach it? How would your team mates take it? After all, even emperors got sick.

* * *

The dawn that brought back the light into the fading dark night painted the early morning sky with its warm glow. A perfect scenery; especially for artist and painters. The early birds already started chirping once they flew in search of their first meal. The morning cold still settled among the trees, roads and buildings. As the sun rises, illuminating the waking city with its light peeking at every corners, the start of another day begins. Especially for the working population. Young children, teenagers and adults alike started off another normal day within the busy city.

On the grounds of a very well refined wealthy estate, various lesser servants went around the building, cleaning and doing what ever it is necessary to make the estate presented high quality aspects. Inside the luxurious building, maids were cleaning and preparing breakfast for their young master, the heir to the family's noble name. The current master left overseas a week ago for prior business matters. The young master was once again left alone although the many studies, lessons and training he had kept him busy. Especially the pressure he was given by the master. His father.

The sole reason, is to be 'Excellent-in-all-areas'.

Some of the older maids who worked with the family for years back, had seen how much the right to the household gripped the masters into that one mentality. Many times they've seen them given more talents to master, one after another which they eventually did. Nonetheless, all they can do was serve them. They couldn't intervene in a household of experts of great status within the community and perhaps the nation. Although much silent worry goes to the current young master. Most of the elderly maids were either mothers or grandmothers. Knowing a child doing more work than what a normal adult would is saying something.

The head butler of the household served the young master in all his daily activities. In his many lessons in either horse-riding or poetry or any other various talents. High classed instructors came in and out of the Akashi estate on every appointed date of their lessons. Although they didn't express it, the other butlers of the refined household had similar sympathy to their young master.

The young heir's morning starts off like any other day. Waking himself up after dawn, he prepared himself with the preparations the household maids had made. He adorned his neat School uniform while the brazer still hanged on a hanger along with other clothes inside the highly furnished wardrobe. After fetching the said suit he heads downstairs for breakfast. On the way, he was greeted by the maids lining along the long staircase to the large hall room entrance. The head butler awaits the master's arrival within the dinning room.

Once he had cuisines that no average thirteen year-olds had, especially for breakfast, he went down to the large family library. He had lessons in performing the Violin earlier that day, hours before the school would open their gates. He was in early and started to practice the last verse before the instructor made his appearance.

After the lessons ended, the sun had already rise a quarter of the growing morning, signaling the butler of the time to which the young heir was aware of.

The refined _shiny_ vehicle was prepared beforehand and after fetching his bag and brazer which he neatly and properly worn over his uniform and tie, Akashi Seijūrō boarded the limousine. Although previously he had stated he'd rather took a more in a sense, 'normal' and lesser eye catching way to get to school and to avoid unnecessary attention from the rest of the student body; though he was intimidating enough to ward them away.

As the limousine went further down the road, Akashi went through his head for the list of duties he'll normally would do once reaching school. The list is a long one as usual. His student council work would pile up by the end of the day's classes and he's to attend the Basketball club, now as their captain. It did surprise him however slight it was. Once he overheard, Nijimura having a discussion with the coach about his resignation as the captain due to family matters, he knew that he, as the vice-captain, would be appointed to be the next captain. It inevitable. He knew it. Although it would increase his workload, its fine. He would see through the best of the duties given to him. Without complaints.

Watching the city through the window somewhat calmed him. He didn't know why. Just so that, to a degree, calmed the nagging feeling he had at the back of his head. What it was? He wondered a few times since getting up that early morning. Although he tried ignoring it, it kept coming back. The foreign feeling is utterly alien to him. But he won't let it stop him from thinking things through for the day.

The limousine parked at the further side of the school as Akashi had requested. The driver went and opened the door for him and Akashi went off towards the entrance by himself. The feeling still lingered but more or less evident once he entered the school building. He was the first to enter his class, as usual. With having some time to spare before other students piled in and homeroom starts, he went to the student council room to get a head start in sorting out matters beforehand.

Class went as usual. The normal routine; where the teacher noted the class list register and each student signaled they were present once their names were called out. Akashi's the first on the list. The school lessons went as normal as any other day. Most of the subjects, no, _all_ of them, Akashi held with his extraordinary marks. The top of the school. Many tried to compete against the red haired but they always ended up below his position. At the most, Midorima was the second top and he tried the hardest in his studies to beat Akashi for the highest position but of course, Akashi beat him as _usual_.

When lunch rolled by, the young heir was always found playing the difficult and complicated game of Shogi. Either by himself or with the vice-captain of the Basketball team. He appointed Midorima and that's who he was currently playing against. When it comes to games, Akashi normally came out on top. How he planned through the strategy and the fundamentals of every single game was a mystery to those he had competed against. Though the red haired remain calm and unwavering as ever since victory came to him as easily as breathing. He repeatedly stated so.

Midorima always expressed how the red haired would beat him repeatedly. Nonetheless, still went up to play against him. But somehow, Midorima noticed a slight difference in Akashi. Aside form the growing 'other' side to him that he had seen many times in the past, another strange trait displayed it self on how the red haired acted. Akashi's hand kept brushing the back of his head once over five to ten minutes. The small gesture was unusual no matter how small it was. When Akashi noticed Midorima was staring while he brushed the back of his head for the fifth time, he asked the reason for his stares and Midorima brushes the gesture and the unusual habit off.

Later he goes through the work presented to the student council especially to the president, Akashi himself. The school and its many matters were settled quickly and efficiently by him. Akashi once again amazed the rest of the student council in his many problem solving and dealing with difficult matters. They knew that no difficult mess couldn't be cleaned up without the calculative and efficient Akashi to guide them the way. Everyone knows he would know the answer to everything. Its only _normal_.

All the while, Akashi felt the foreign feeling increased. He still hadn't came to a conclusion on what caused, which he now recognizes, as pain known as a growing headache. He felt slightly frustrated. He couldn't come up with an answer that his own head, _literally_ , his brain created. All in all, he won't let the headache bother him so he continued his rounds around the School clubs before entering his own.

Later that afternoon, Akashi went to the first strings stadium and was greeted by Nijimura, standing by the entrance. They exchange a few words of the day before the former captain notices the shorter red haired clutching the back of his head. He ask him whether something had happened to him or such but with a straight expression, Akashi denies having any problems he couldn't solve later. That sends disbelief in Nijimura but he let's it go _but_ not completely. He'll have to observe the red haired later.

Akashi went into the changing lockers then starts to neatly discard his uniform. A few of the members within the locker room had changed and already went. The red haired gathered his T-shirt but before taking them above his head and onto himself, the annoying pain started up again. This time, much more than usual. The pain went up a notch which made Akashi to slightly clutch his teeth. His hand subconsciously moving from the back of his head to his forehead. His crimson eyes narrowed slightly when he felt himself warmer than usual.

" Akashi-kun? "

" Akashi-cchi? "

A monotone and a chirpier voice caught Akashi's attention from himself to the two who entered the changing room. He instinctively removed his hand from his forehead before facing the two.

" Kuroko. Kise. ", he greeted them. Kuroko replied politely as with Kise who adds that whether Akashi had just arrived. He did and that's what he told them before finally covering himself with his T-shirt that he gripped on to. He noticed the pain somewhat dimmed but is still there.

The two went to their individual lockers to change themselves soon after. Kise talks about the practice ahead while Kuroko observes the red haired in a side glance. Just before Akashi leaves, the light blue haired stopped him at a question which he was similarly been given by Nijimura; that if he's alright. Akashi responded the same way he did with the latter then he exited the room without another word.

Kise went up to Kuroko after changing into his work out clothes. The shorter of the two was in thought and Kise knew he was thinking of something intriguing.

" Kuroko-cchi? ", he inquire and Kuroko glanced upwards towards the blonde. " Yes? " Kise holds his index finger and thumb up to his chin, " Were you thinking of Akashi-cchi? " Kuroko gave a slight nod, before opening his locker. " Somehow, Akashi-kun is not feeling like himself today... "

Kise responded with a 'mm', stating that he too noticed something's wrong with their captain but by knowing how Akashi could see through any problem no matter the size and level of difficulty, it's only normal that he'll fix it later but...

Could he have missed something?

That _wouldn't_ be normal.

Unknown to the two, the normal day would soon be revealed into an unusual one.

* * *

Yes! I finally made a more serious story of this awesome anime!~ (not like my other KnB story's not serious, it will get to that part as the story progressed~) I just love their Teikō days. The earlier ones that is. When they were close friends.

I was listening to serene and sorrowful songs while writing close to the middle of this first chapter which made it more easier to write~ : )

If there's a story similar to this, it's only a coincidence!~ X-X

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


	2. Ch2:- I don't think so

Thank you so much for the reviews, favs and watch!~ They really made my day~

 **Disclaimer~**

All Characters from Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

* * *

Once Nijimura spotted Akashi entering the court, his plan to observe the red haired is in effect. By the end of the day, he'll find out what made Akashi slightly different than yesterday while making it _less_ obvious as possible. The newly appointed captain is indeed _very_ observant especially when it comes to how others might act around him even at the most smallest of actions. Nijimura had some suggestion piled in his head on what could've cause this slight change but none of them seemed reliable enough to make any conclusions. In other words, they just don't _fit right_ with the red haired.

The former captain watched Akashi as he talked to one of the members on court. Possibly confronting on their behavior. The red haired's relentless when it comes to order and doesn't tolerate any inadequate behavior. Being the student council president, the top student and captain of Teikō's Basketball team. True, he appointed the title onto him but its _unavoidable_ that he'll be given the said position nonetheless. Being born into a wealthy high class, high caliber family; its apparent that he was raised to be proficient in seemingly _everything_. The third year, didn't know anything in particular what Akashi _isn't_ good at. Everything Akashi Seijūrō does practically _screams_ perfect.

So why does he seemed different today? He had no answers but he's determine to find one and hopefully by the end of the day before the club's night sessions ended. If in the end the answer revealed itself, he'll think of a way to deal with whatever it is then and if there wasn't any, he'll just conclude than he was just imagining things but that would greatly annoy him.

Akashi was giving out some instructions to three of the first years; indicating their rough play won't be tolerate next time. As the captain, he'll make sure that the members won't go against the rules; that would go against Teikō's name even if they were joking around. Within the first few hours, Akashi performed his duties. Directing and giving out elaborated advice while practicing himself. All the while, the pain increased but decreased slightly though it only happens a few times.

Akashi kept his usual facial expression despite the growing strain. He's well aware that Nijimura was observing him. At times when he wasn't looking (which he was), the third year would glance at his direction. The former captain couldn't let go of his _suspicions_ that easily especially when it comes to his juniors _no matter_ what their positions are. _Even_ to Akashi. He knew it all along that Nijimura would but made no motion to tell him off, suspecting he'll continue nonetheless. Most of the members and everyone he's met in general, finds him intimidating with a number of the opposite gender viewing him as the 'Perfect prince'. On the other hand, Nijimura didn't. He's one of the few who _doesn't_ find him intimidating.

Akashi felt his hand fidget; wanting to caress the back of his head again. He waited until Nijimura's attention was caught somewhere else beforehand. After avoiding Nijimura's radar, the red haired walks of, reviewing his next set of duties. Momoi, the pink haired manager of Teikō's Basketball team was gazing dreamily on her phone. She was admiring the moments she captured the light blue haired in with Kise and her childhood friend, Aomine had invaded some of the pictures. When she's taking a breather, Momoi took memorable photos of Kuroko when she spotted or ran into him so she could view them later when he disappeared the next. She admit, its hard to predict and locate Kuroko without him suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

She was going through another photo when Akashi appeared beside her which _really_ shocked the manager. In her fumbling mind, she thought that Akashi turned into another Kuroko; the two coincidentally shares the same hair style after all. Akashi apologizes for his sudden appearance and Momoi calmed down. They proceeded to discuss the following menus of the members especially the regulars and their current statistics. While going through the menus, Momoi noticed a slight color change in the red haired's cheeks. Momoi blinked several times before running into conclusions but her eyes didn't deceived her. The captain looked a bit paler than his usual complexion.

After finalizing the changes of the training schedules, the head coach approached him; stating that he had a prior meeting and left Akashi in charged. Obviously. He accepted like always. After Akashi left, Momoi wondered if she should tell the others about what she found.

An half hour went by and some members of the club were having a break off practice. While bouncing the ball with his left hand, Akashi felt an unexpected strain in his left eye then the other. The ball he was handling bounced off to the wall next to him. The captain saw vibrant colors flashing across his vision and back. They weren't made by anyone. He realized, it was _his own_ doing. The invading aura colors were too bright that he squinted, clutching his left eye with the palm of his hand. The pain behind his head increased and he felt it slightly pulsing.

A foreign feeling started to swell up from within the red haired captain. Although on a small degree, he felt scared. The pulsing caused him to grip onto the back of his head rather than his neck. Scared? Akashi Seijūrō is _afraid?_ Even to a _small degree_ the fact that its there sends an alarming feeling. Will the aura continue to haunt his visions? Is that the cause of this feeling? No. Nothing could've made him feel the way he is. What off his father? What will happen if the head of the Akashi family received the knowledge than his son was lacking in his duties all because of some _imaginary_ _flying colors?_ **No. That won't happen. That can't happen!**

Deep in his thoughts, Akashi didn't notice someone walking up to him. Midorima had just arrive from the vending machine from buying his favorite canned red bean soup. He had his lucky item, which was a bunny plush on his left hand and the can in the right. The first thing that caught his attention is the unusual sight of the red haired captain just standing there with his hand on his head and face. It confused and intrigued him enough to walk up to the red haired.

" Akashi? " No answer. Whether he's deep in thought or was ignoring him he wouldn't know. The red haired had his back to him after all. He tried again but still no answer. Midorima circled the captain until he's right next to him. It was then the green haired shooting guard saw the horrified expression Akashi had. With closer inspection, he was slightly trembling. Midorima stood where he was, trying to process what he had seen. Slowly he reached out with his right hand towards the shorter red haired's shoulder, shaking him gently. He called out, " Hey, Akashi?! ", confusion lingering in his voice.

That did the trick. Akashi's visible right eye blinked as if he'd just been woken from a day dream. He lowered his palm covering his left eye then squints his gaze upwards to Midorima, feeling a bit agitated. " Midorima, its inadequate to shout at others while they were occupied with something. "

With that, the taller green haired removes his hand and stated that he wasn't shouting which Akashi didn't accept but went off to another part of the court leaving Midorima to go over what just happened.

From the distance, Nijimura witnessed the whole scene. It concluded his initial suspicion that something's wrong with Akashi but not the part as to what cause it. He stopped walking when he bumped into someone that he knew wasn't there before. Nijimura looked down and saw a bundle of light blue hair looking back at him. He took a step back and realizes who it was, " K-kuroko? " The said light blunette bowed slightly, " Hello. Nijimura-senpai. " The former captain gave a light chuckle. Although it has been a year since Kuroko joined the first stringers, he still got caught off guard when ever Kuroko either suddenly showed his presence or when they bumped into him.

" Did you saw what happened earlier senpai? ",

Nijimura pause. Of course, he would know. Coupled with his quiet, soft spoken nature and his lack of presence the light blunette's also observant especially when it comes to passing. Akashi told him of the shorter teenager after he discovered him back then as a third stringer. Stating that he has potential to be the team's sixth man. " You mean with Akashi? " Kuroko gave a nod. Nijimura signs then crosses his muscular arms, " You noticed too huh? He's behaving quite unusual today. " Kuroko mumbled in agreement. " It seems Akashi-kun's hiding it. "

Nijimura irritably signs, " I can _see that_. The brat's being all high and mighty when he clearly felt something's off. " Momoi who stood beside her crush, steps up, " You know, Akashi-kun looked pale earlier and...his performance been strained and lacking. It's hard to believe but... " The two guys knew what she meant. Seeing Akashi behaving strangely is unnerving.

Meanwhile, the captain was sitting on the bench, looking down onto his trembling hands. He felt strain and fatigue in his muscles. Not just his hands but arms and legs. Once again he wondered what had caused it. Feeling irritated that he couldn't come with an answer all this while. The munching of potato chips stopped his train of thought. His crimson eyes slowly glanced to the side where he heard the sound.

Kise was at the far left side along with Murasakibara whose munching away the packet of chips in his hand. Kise wondered how'd his classmate even get to finish five packets of chips with the other four having been eaten earlier during lunch time. The taller purplette shrugs and said he just like eating them and other junk food that he had in his arms. A familiar intimidating voice interrupted them.

The taller purple haired gulped down before greeting their captain. Kise followed after. " What do you have there? ", Akashi commanded. Kise jerked but the purplette lazily replied, " Potato chips and candies? " Akashi narrowed his red eyes, clearly disagreeing on the said objects within the court.

" ..and why are they inside the stadium? " Murasakibara lazily blinked, " Because I'm eating them? " Kise sweat dropped. Unlike his taller classmate, he's cowering over the authority in Akashi's voice.

The captain signs and straight forwardly ordered Murasakibara to get rid of them before he will. The center pouted childishly at that. Akashi gave another speech on why those snack weren't allowed in court before walking off to where the Basketballs were kept inside a movable metal basket. Kise chuckled nervously then turned to Murasakibara whose hugging his snacks closer, " No. I don't want to~ ", he mumbled to himself. As Kise proceeded to consult him, Akashi had his hand firmly on the back of his head despite knowing that the former captain's observing him. He didn't really cared at that point. The pain kept pulsing after he left the blonde and the purplette a few seconds ago.

He glances to the side and saw Nijimura is indeed observing him along with Kuroko. **Great**. Momoi's over at the bench but its clear that she too was fixing her attention towards Akashi.

Akashi placed his hand on the railing of the metal basket. He paused then felt his forehead with the back of his hand. He's even more warmer than before.

" Hey, get out of the way! "

Without warning, the orange color of the Basketball cuts through the air and hits the red haired indefinitely on his left shoulder. Shocking the latter. _How_ could he get caught off guard! The captain gathered his balance quickly as he holds onto the railing. The force of the hit drawing him further back. Thus the metal basket moved a few centimeters as a result. How is he unable to saw _that_ coming? The onlookers were especially gaping in disbelief.

" Akashi! Sorry, my bad. ", came the rough voice of the tanned dark bluenette running towards the captain. Aomine noticed Akashi was struggling to straighten himself with the railing's support. Akashi lifted his head, looking as stern as usual. He berated the careless action while Aomine shrunk into the lecture. He begrudges his own fault for digging his grave but his guilt tugs at his conscience to irritably _accept_ what he did. As he spoke, Akashi felt his legs tremble with his arms at the strain. The pulsing in his head increased. Aomine noticed Akashi was gripping the fabric under his collar and his voice sounded raspy.

" Hey Akashi, are you alright? You seemed...what's the word? ", Aomine wondered. " ...What? _Disoriented_ after being hit? ", Akashi provided, sarcastically stern. Aomine mumbled, looking rather sheepish from the jab of his accidental mistake.

" I have to wonder though...Why was everyone _asking_ me this? "

The tanned teenager gave a 'Hah?' and the captain continued, " I can assure you that there's nothing wrong- "

Akashi's vision blurred and he felt light headed-ness started to cloud his mind. The unrelenting pain finally washed over the tall dam of Akashi's durability, impatiently washing over his body and thoughts. " Hmm? Akashi? " The voice was ignored and all Akashi heard were the torrents within his ever pulsing mind. The pain in his muscles drained his energy as he staggered. The aura flashes colored his already blurry vision, flashing those vibrant colors that he repeatedly sees. His breathing short and his nausea swirled.

At last his feet couldn't support him anymore. He wobbled before his knees buckled and the red haired stumbled forward. His vision blurred before falling into darkness. He would've hit squarely on the floor if not for the dark bluenette who caught him beforehand thanks to his fast reflexes.

" **H-hey! Akashi!** "

The whole court faces their attention with shocked gasps towards Aomine who just caught their captain from falling and hitting the floor boards. Without a doubt, Nijimura's making his way towards them, gritting his teeth. Followed by a still shocked Kuroko.

Aomine lowered himself down as he turned the red haired around, having to catch him by the chest. The dark bluenette saw Akashi had his eyes shut and his expression was contorted by an unknown pain. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. His arms and legs slacken on the ground. His breathing's soft and strained. He's still conscious, that the dark bluenette could tell.

He supported the red haired's back and when his tanned muscular arm touched the back of Akashi's neck, a suggestion as to what's wrong with Akashi popped into his mind. To confirm what he suspected, Aomine consequently placed his other hand on Akashi's forehead then jerked in response just as Nijimura arrived along with Kuroko.

" What happened? ", the former captain demanded. Aomine looked up, his features slightly surprise and in disbelief. " Nijimura-senpai...er..I don't know. One time Akashi was telling me off then the next he was wobbling and falling. " Nijimura signs, his hand scratching his head, " Thankfully he didn't hit the floor. "

He lowered down to met their level, " Is he injured anywhere? " Aomine blinked, " Not that I know of aside from that hit earlier but more ever senpai, He's burning! I mean _really burning!_ "

" What? ", he spat in shock. Kuroko placed his pale hand on Akashi's forehead then released it after a few seconds.

" Akashi-kun's really burning up. ", he confirmed.

" That's what I've just said Tetsu! "

Nijimura groans lightly, " I know that there's something _wrong_ with this brat from the moment he steps into the court! _I should've known!_ To think he'll endure **this sickness** until he finally degraded into such a state, just proves what a **brat** he is! ", the former captain proceeded to gather the red haired relieving Aomine who immediately relented. Akashi didn't retorted as he felt too tired to do so.

The former captain had Akashi securely in his arms, gently minding the red haired's head. He gazes down at the red haired's smaller frame, his breathing weak and his face paling. He slowly lifted himself up, stating he will bring Akashi to the nurse's office. Midorima voices out that he'll provide Nijimura his assistance. Aomine and Kuroko volunteered to inform the head coaches.

After Nijimura left Momoi in charge, he exited the stadium carrying the weakened Akashi with Midorima and following closely behind, Aomine and Kuroko. Both teens heads to the opposite direction towards the head coaches' office.

No one dared to move.

The fact that _the_ Akashi Seijūrō had fallen ill sent involuntary silence within the court.

Its unusual but it _definitely_ happened.

* * *

Gasp! D8

I caught my cold again and it sort of clouded my head a bit. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I enjoyed planning and writing it~ : )

 **Edit (1st Nov):-** I decide to change Akashi being conscious but too weak to do anything than him fainting since I'm _still_ insecure about the realistic-ness of the 'fainting and unconsciousness' situation that I did since I had no extensive knowledge of it :sweat dropped: Gomenasai...

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


	3. Ch3:- I'll acknowledge it

Thank you soo much for the reviews, favs and watches everyone. They really get me going~ X3

 **Disclaimer~**

All Characters from Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

* * *

The first thought that surfaced from the recess of his consciousness was the _mere question_ of his location. Where _is_ he exactly? What's beyond the echoing darkness? He felt no gravity. Is he floating in this dimension? The pain. He still felt it however far it was beyond his mind. A wave of calm splashed against him, making his consciousness to brush away his questioning mind. To let them rest. To feel peaceful before...waking up? So this is a _dream_. An _empty_ dream filled with the sense of peace but never far away from the creeping painful sensations. Beyond that echoing darkness.

It'll be better to stay here. Yes. Floating in the darkness of peace. Away from the pain. Everything will be fine just as long as he stay in this empty dream.

Sleep... Sleep... Sleep...

...wait. No! He must wake up! Indulging in this peace would only _prove_ his weakness! What of the duties he left behind in exchange for this _illusion?_ That's right, he have to wake up. There's _no time_ to dawdle in darkness. There's _no time_ to feel at peace.

He have to correct this mistake as soon as possible!

[...]

Akashi's eye lids cringed slightly as he was brought back into consciousness. A moment later, he slowly flutter his eyes open and his vision is met with a white ceiling. He blinked a few times; the lull of that empty peace still lingering in his mind _and_ eyes. Akashi held out the back of his hand to his forehead, feeling himself warmer as ever. His arms felt as if he haven't been moving them for awhile. How long have he been in there? From experience, that dimension is _timeless_. No one can predict how much time had passed from within a dream. More ever for the red haired, how did he somehow entered that dimension? That empty dream?

" I see that you're awake in fact. "

Akashi blinked, recognizing the voice. It broke the silence of the room he was in and his inner train of thought. He started to slowly lift himself up and off the softness of the pillow that cradled his head. Both his arms cringed at the action. The pain flared slightly from the back of his head like it's been aroused from it's sleep.

Once Akashi positioned himself upright in a siting position, the view of the green haired shooting guard had the red haired writing questions in his mind. Midorima was sitting on a medium sized chair next to the bed Akashi finds himself in. The vice-captain had worn the club's designated jacket and he has his bunny plush lucky item in his left hand on his lap. Green eyes gently staring behind those clear glasses towards the red haired. The lag of having just been awaken, he simply looks over the vice-captain for a few moments before eyeing the area surrounding them.

White curtains hung from their railings above the ceiling, covering the view beyond Akashi's sides. The light that illuminate from Akashi's left side behind Midorima is likely coming off from the window indicating he's somewhere near the location. Upfront was where the curtains didn't obscured his view. A dark furniture laid in the corner with various objects and boxes behind the glass case. What they are, Akashi couldn't see from afar. He lowers his view and saw the foot of the bed he was in. The lower half of his body covered by a soft blue blanket. Akashi also found that he too had worn the Teikō Basketball club's jacket, keeping him warm from the minor air-conditioned office. Who provided his designated wear went unanswered.

" Midorima, where are we? ", he asked the green haired vice-captain after a moment. Midorima made a soft surprise grunt before pushing up his glasses, " I'm surprised that you couldn't figure it out on a first glance in fact. ", he said, his voice even. " We're in the nurse's office. " Akashi glances over Midorima, his expression calm despite the many questions popping into his mind. " Is there a specific reason why we are? I didn't recall paying a visit. "

Midorima made a soft sign but was audible enough for Akashi to hear. " You're here because of your _sickness_ in fact. The nurse confirmed that you had a seizure due to the migraine that you harbored before you fell asleep. Your fever was a side effect in fact as with the strain in your body. "

With each information given by Midorima, Akashi's eyes slowly widens in a silent stun. Most of his questions were answered but the answers are _far_ beyond what he _expected_. In fact, to the red haired, its _unbelievable_. _Him?_ Having to have _caught_ a mere headache is none other than the show of _weakness_. He can't have that. Weakness is _not_ an option for him. The last thing that occurred before his mind turned blurry and limp was lecturing Aomine about his careless actions in court.

No way.

Now that he remembered from there, _he did_ _collapsed_ in the stadium _right_ _in front_ of the members!

He showed the weakness that he wanted to keep secret! He was very well aware of the sickness but thought nothing more of it than just being _a minor_ interference in his duties. Performing them as the captain is a _priority_. Perfecting them as an Akashi is a _priority!_ The pain pulsed, slowly creeping up to the red haired's mind. Now fully awaken.

" I can't have that though. ", he mumbled, slightly strained. In the current air of silence, even the smallest sounds were heard. Midorima looked over Akashi who had his head low and gazing down onto the blanket. His mind distracted by the conclusion of his condition and his own thoughts and doubts. His face calm despite the fact that his hands was formed into fists, clutching the fabric with subconscious strength. Midorima _knew_ he was denying.

" I know why you can't Akashi but this is an evaluation made by a heath professional in fact. ", Midorima said, slightly irritated at the denial coming from the red haired captain. He admit knowing the reason why he was in denial in the _first_ place. How _heavy_ of a title he had to carry. Akashi told him before about his back ground. Midorima didn't know by then that it would be strictly imposed onto him to the point where it _effected_ his health. The green haired was thinking things over earlier while the former captain was talking to the nurse when Akashi's still unconscious.

Akashi finds it within himself that he agrees with Midorima's statement. Any form of medical officers even as a nurse or medic, they are able to conduct conclusions to their patient's illness. They were thought so thus making them proficient in the field of health. Nonetheless, Midorima stated that he _knew_ what caused his distress which Akashi finds difficult to shed light into. Before voicing the matter, he cringed as the pain began pulsing dimly from the back of his head again.

The _useless_ pain that's gotten really annoying from the moment he first opened his eyes that morning. Looking back, it happened from that earliest part of the day. By ignoring the glares of the pain, he noticed that his performance have been lacking however slight it was. Momoi _likely_ noticed; being an analytical manager that she is. As with Kuroko and _especially_ Nijimura. The former captain was the first to ask of his condition. Kuroko the second. Akashi knows for certain how observant the shadow is, especially in his misdirection. After all, _he_ discovered his talent.

Some of the other members also asked him the same question Nijimura had. Is he really that _transparent?_ He admit that a few times when he reacted to the pain at the back of his neck by caressing it would raise some eyebrows though. The School obviously recognizes him as being _perfect_ in everything. No flaws. No mistakes. Everything he does was done perfectly and due to those aspects; everyone he's met, expects them in the red haired. The invading pained reactions he endured somehow been revealed in his small actions and degraded performance and possibly his facial complexion. The fact that the regulars he spends more time with had noticed, send this argument into the other way which he finds _difficult_ to come to terms with.

There's no doubt about it. No matter how much he tries to deny it. There's no accomplishment if your performance isn't functioning well especially when it comes to your health. If he went through without minding them, it'll surely get _more_ troublesome...and he _can't_ have that either.

Akashi softly signs, resigning into the fact as he closes his crimson eyes. Foot steps were heard and a figure of a young woman in her nurse uniform came into the teenagers' view. She has her dark brown hair tied in a bun decorated with the nurse's cap and she was carrying a blue clipboard. She pushes up her thin glasses on the side and gave the red haired a fixed smile before standing in the middle. " I see that you're awake Akashi-kun. ", she said cheerily.

The red haired gave a court bow of his head before replying politely, " Yes. I appreciate your findings sensei*. " **(Author's notes:- 'Sensei' is also used to address professionals and other figures of authority.)** The young nurse nodded, " That's right, I'm also here to check up on you and give more info on your condition now that your awake and I'm sure your companion here told you before though. ", she side glance Midorima who slightly nodded. She scrolls down her clipboard papers before resuming to face Akashi, " It appears that you had a migraine from before you've entered school correct? "

" It appears so ", came his simple reply. " The migraine also effected half of your head as of late and due to its pulsing nature it could last from two to seventy-two hours at the most. You've also...hmm seen flashing aura colors didn't you? " The red haired gave a short nod and the nurse continued, " I see. That generally signals a headache was about to occur. The side effects includes a lot of sensitive malfunctions especially with your stomach area and your senses. I was told that you misheard your companion here when he was calling out to you earlier am I right? "

Akashi tries to recall the time when the vice-captain was indeed calling out to him, when he stood still because of those auras. " Yes. I supposed. " Akashi felt a sting from the back of his head, the pain crawled up and is pulsing dimly. He quietly caress the back of his head and the motion caught the nurse's attention. " You're still feeling it aren't you? ", she flipped through the deeper notes on her clipboard before glancing back towards the red haired, " We don't have the necessary management pills for you to take but your friend here and another had informed your butler what happened and thus called your personal doctor to look into your condition. "

After being mentioned, Midorima jerked, proceeding to push up his glasses when the red haired quietly glanced at his direction. " In fact, I only did what needs to be done. Nijimura-san did so too, in fact. ", he stated as he looks away and the nurse cheerfully smiles. Akashi blinked. It was only a minor matter on how things were done for him, especially since he'd experience it often. Being the young master of the household. Nonetheless he sense a soft, warm feeling within himself.

The nurse concluded her part and before she departs to check on another student who just came in, she looked to the side from Akashi's far right and signs, " You know, you should wake your other friend here before he catches a cold. He's sleeping on a cold steel table at that. " Midorima grunts, " In fact, I couldn't agree more. ", the green haired shooting guard faces the same direction as the nurse who already left. Once Akashi takes a look behind the farther right from his bed side, he softly gasps in surprise.

There by the the corner was the purple haired center asleep in his large arms that takes up much of the small steel table and positioned a few centimeters farther from the bed. On the floor by his feet and chair laid his plastic bag of snacks with its contents nearly finished. His ever growing purple hair covered his eyes as he snores softly in his sleep. He too had his designated jacket on under his work out clothes. Akashi didn't felt Murasakibara's presence. How could he _not_ while the latter's _far_ larger in size? Perhaps the illness had effected him even _more_ than he thought.

Akashi turned slightly and consequently stretches his left arm out to gently shake the center's arm. " Murasakibara... ", he voiced softly. An audible mumbled was heard before Murasakibara stirred and lifted his head, his long fringe obscuring his vision. The purplette stayed still for a moment being barely awake. He let's out a yawn before catching a glimpse of red hair and red eyes quietly looking intently at him. He blinked as he was fully awaken, " Aka-chin!~ You're awake!~ "

Akashi gave a small grin and a nod. " You, in fact, had just woken up yourself. ", came Midorima's voice across the bed. " I was waiting for Aka-chin to wake up~ ", pouted the purple haired. Akashi re-positioned himself forwards as Murasakibara stood and lazily stretched himself. He grabbed his bag of snacks and moved his chair from the steel table towards Akashi's right side view, just across from Midorima. He placed his snacks on his lap before facing the red haired again, " So Aka-chin, are you alright now? "

The red haired captain looked downcast. He felt his hand twitched instinctively, wanting to caressed the back of his neck. The pulsing appeared small but visibly growing. " Somewhat. ", he replied simply. Murasakibara mumbled an 'Ohh', looking down onto his snack bars. He shyly cast a side glance at Akashi for a moment before looking down on his snacks again. " Do you want one Aka-chin? ", he asked, looking at the other once again. That _obviously_ caught the red haired's attention from the glare of the pain towards Murasakibara. Another notion that he was surprised. Knowing the center who loved eating snacks to the fullest and having him _offering_ them at the moment stunned the red haired though he tries his best to hide it.

Akashi instead shook his head gently, " I have to decline but I appreciate the offer. "

" Hmm, Ok then. ", Murasakibara begins tearing open the snack bar. Along the way, he started to noticed his fringe was in disarray when they get into his eyes. As the purplette fixes them while munching, Midorima fixes the taping around his fingers. Akashi observes them quietly. He felt that warm feeling in his chest again a few moments ago. Warm and strangely comforting that in a way, swept a few of the pain away. Another unexplained occurrence.

" Where's Nijimura-san? ", he wondered about the latter when Midorima mentioned him earlier. " Nijimura-san's heading to the coaches' office the last time I saw him, in fact. ", Midorima replied, finishing his taped fingers. " He's informing the head coach about your condition in fact. Aomine and Kuroko went there earlier. "

" Ah, that's right. ", came Murasakibara after munching on his bar, " Niji-chin's the one who carried Aka-chin here~ "

Akashi went silent. He expected Nijimura to be involved, knowing how much the third year minded the well being of the members even if he wasn't the captain anymore. _No matter_ who they are. The former captain _cared_ too much. To find that he assisted to that extent regarding the red haired left him speechless but another matter had arise, what of the club and the other members? It's nerving to have known that he abandon club duties despite the reasons why but nonetheless...

" What of the club? ", Akashi asked, his voice a bit cracked. The dormant swirling motion that he felt before started to swell. The pulsing now reaching the middle of his head. Midorima pushed up his glasses before replying, " Momoi's managing them along with Kise in fact. "

" Would Sat-chin be alright with Kise-chin helping out? ", asked the purple haired as he takes out his last potato chip snack.

" In fact, he would cause more disturbance rather than being much of help. ", the bespectacled green haired remembered the times when the blonde would lure various amounts of his fan girls into the stadium. A second later, Midorima notices Akashi's breathing heavily. His hands in fist, clutching onto the blanket covering him and visibly shacking. " Akashi? What's wrong? Is it another attack? ", alert laced the green haired's voice turning Murasakibara's attention towards Akashi. " Aka-chin? "

The feeling of rocking back and forth adds to the swirling and pulsing motion of his headache and stomach. Akashi slowly lifts his hand to his forehead steadying himself but feeling all the more nauseated. The young captain felt his fever rose and his hands and arms mirroring the heat and strain. His eyes becoming blurry with every passing moment. The waves of his insides piled up until his stomach can't cope with it anymore. He bent over, covering his mouth with both his trembling hands. He repulsed, trying to weakly fight back from the push of his nausea.

The sudden action and look of horror is enough to send both Midorima and Murasakibara into an alarmed panic. Knowing what could happen if he doesn't react quickly with a solution, the vice-captain scanned the area for something suitable for Akashi and once he spotted Murasakibara's almost empty plastic bag, he quickly mentions for the object in haste. The purple haired center, in his panic, fumbled with the bag before dropping the last of his snacks onto the bed.

Midorima quickly grabbed the bag and placed it under Akashi bent form. With trembling hands, he grab a hold of the bag and subsequently poured out all the contents of his nausea. The vice-captain signs, stilled and relieved. He proceeded to gently rub Akashi's back. The center had a look of shock and concerned for the red haired, an expression he rarely had. The motion of Midorima rubbing his back, helped with easing his nausea, calming his stomach down.

The nurse immediately comes after the purplette went somewhere out of sight, beyond the curtains covering Akashi's right side. " What happened? ", when she saw the bag that Midorima pulled away from Akashi, she quickly understands. She gently examines his trembling arms and his pulse. After finding the rapid beating, she proceeded with caressing his forehead to which she pulled away after a moment, noting how very, _very_ warm they are. Murasakibara comes back with a tissue box and Midorima gathered some then hands them to Akashi to wipe himself.

The nurse continued to examine the red haired's pale complexion and after a minute, she concluded that Akashi's condition had worsened and he have to rest out the wait for his butler who will be arriving in another hour and a few minutes considering the preparations needed to bring the young heir and having everything prepared beforehand. Akashi felt light headed once his nausea calmed. The captain started to cough, feeling his throat sore.

While the nurse explained to Midorima to prepare a basin of water with the right temperature to cool Akashi's fever, Murasakibara takes over with rubbing the red haired's back. After Midorima went off with the instructions, the nurse helped Akashi down on his pillow with the purplette's assistance. The young captain relented in silence. The afternoon's incidents starts to dawn on him. He felt exhausted in both mind and body.

" Aka-chin... ", mumbled Murasakibara.

The nurse looked on sympathetically, " Now, now, let him rest. "

The two voices were the last thing he heard before his eyes closes to the lull of sleep once more.

* * *

Coincidentally, I had a headache while writing in the middle of this chapter for two days (yesterday and today). Ahaha, nothing severe though but its still painful~ X.X

 **Edit (2nd Nov):-** Deleted the facts that Akashi had fainted but is instead awake before falling asleep on the way. [Read Chapter 2 for more info]

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


	4. Ch4:- Receiving from others

Thank you so much once again for the liking this story so far~ It'll get more emotional later on. XD

 **EDIT:-** I've added more scenes and changed a bit of the older version when they were transporting Akashi to his butler. I figure its a bit too short which definitely lengthen this chapter a lot. Ahaha...

 **Disclaimer~**

All Characters from Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

* * *

He's floating again. In this dark floating dimension called dream.

An _empty_ dream most accurately. There's nothing but darkness and the echoing beyond where the presence of the pain resides. Like before, he still felt it however far it was and similarly, he felt the ebb of peace. Though he knows he had to get up later but its significant, now that he realized, to be within this dimension. To rest. To feel at peace before returning to consciousness...and facing the reality of the results which the pain had brought...

No, stop! He needs to relax more! Don't think of such things before eventually waking up! Relax...Relax...

What is this? A white floating space had just appeared from the other side of the dark dimension. Illuminating the darkness of the empty dream. Is it another area of his consciousness? Another dimension? or is he _entering_ a dream?

Once he got closer, he felt warmth with little form of cold mists mixed in between. A sense of familiarity flashed in his sights as he somehow entered a familiar household. Looking around, he realized he's in the Akashi estate but a younger version of the past. All the furniture were arranged differently and there were some that he had seen before in the past. Pictures of important figures lay on the wall. They're the only ones that didn't changed from the present.

The warm air grew as he walked the halls, gazing at the illusions based of his past memories as a child. Feeling the small cold mists following along. It felt surreal. Like all dreams, they tend to flow without stopping and letting you figure out where, what or when until much later, especially when you wake up.

The corridor to the large back yard came into view. It gets warmer and subsequently colder. The more closer he gets the clearer he heard an echo of soft laughing individuals. The most recognizable is the laughs and giggles of a child with a softer giggle coming from a female adult. They sounds like they were having fun. Curious, he decides to investigate.

Closer and closer, the picture gets clearer and clearer. Once he stands close to the source, his heart sank. Its _noting more_ than an illusion of his memories put into a dream but the picture he's beholding at this very moment caused a wave of a precious, bittersweet childhood nostalgia. That's probably the cause for the cold mists.

The child; revealed to be his younger self was playing Basketball with the adult...whose his _dearly departed mother_.

The security and freedom he felt and the warmth of a mother's love for her son _truly_ washes over him from the moment he realized. The memories of her support in his ever strict, freedom-less world gave him strength. The sweet memorable childhood memories of her presence. With a touch of bitter as their time playing Basketball was limited and he _had_ to resumes his duties.

His mother gave his younger self the ball and he starts to dribble around her defense and aim for the basket which he did so and won. The ball bounce once and he caught it just as a warm hand was placed on his head. Caressing the spiky red hair with such tender, radiating warmth.

 _" You did great, Seijūrō-chan. "_

[...]

After coming back to consciousness, the red haired cringe slightly before slowly opening his eyes. Being half lidded and barely awake, he blinked twice and his view of the ceiling cleared. As if calling out to him from that vivid dream; echoes of the same laughter filled his thoughts. The warmth of that memory lingered and he felt a sting from the back of his eyes and his vision blurred once again. Realizing what it was, he instinctively raised his right arm from within the blanket and placed his hand on his eyes, covering them. Knowing his illness dimmed his senses and there's probably others around him, he can't risk having them see _another_ weakness.

" Akashi-kun? "

The quiet voice that called out to him is a proof of his suspicions. The red haired took a few seconds before moving his hand to carefully swipe the liquid from the edge of his eyes. He knows who the voice belongs to from the moment he heard it. Foot steps were heard coming towards his left along with the splash of water within a basin. Although covered by the fading light coming off the curtains from behind them, Akashi saw a pair of light blue eyes gently staring at him.

" Kuroko. ", his voice cracked slightly. Now he wondered how long was he out from the last time he's awake. The red haired blinked, his eyes still adjusting to the dimming light. Kuroko continued to place the small pink or orange basin on to the same steel table that Murasakibara was sleeping on earlier. It was removed somehow. The dim light mixed its light with the color of the basin filled water. Ripples of the water were reflected on the wall and the curtains nearby like shimmering diamonds. The sound of water echos lightly within the silence. It appears that they were the only ones in the room aside from the nurses.

The shadow had his school uniform on but he wasn't wearing his white brazer and Akashi noticed that he had the sleeves of the blue uniform rolled up. He could guess the purpose of the basin knowing that its likely a task given to Kuroko on his account, remembering the nurse mentioning it to Midorima once before fading out.

The captain signs, closing his eyes then opening them once more. " What time is it? ", he asked softly. " At nearly six o'clock. ", Kuroko answered then his attention went back to the basin. Akashi felt himself signing again. He had been sleeping far more than usual today. Even if he knows why _and_ the benefit. The day _isn't_ even normal in the first place. Akashi placed the back of his hand on his forehead. It was damp. Then he felt a slight pang from the back of his head.

Akashi heard Kuroko pulled out a wet fabric then squeezing the excess water out. He carefully fold it neatly before facing Akashi, " Um... " The red haired faces Kuroko and he continued, " Akashi-kun, should I place the clothe on or under your fringe? Midorima-kun did the latter though but since you're awake, I should ask which you would prefer. " Akashi blinked before facing the ceiling again, " To effectively lower the increase in temperature...every inch of a cooled fabric is appropriate. "

Kuroko gave a nod before replying, " Alright. Please excuse me. " The light bluenette leans in then gently lifted the red haired's fringe just as Akashi closes his eyes, feeling the cold touching his pale skin as Kuroko places the fabric on his forehead carefully. Once he's done, Kuroko releases the captain's fringe. Akashi thanked him. His fever now being treated by the cold clothe. " Yes. ", Kuroko went and gathered the medium sized chair that Midorima folded by the wall then seated himself next to the steel table.

A calm silence enters the room with soft back ground chatter of the nurses beyond the curtains and a few birds chirping and flying outside.

Akashi rested in the comforts of the pillow while gazing upwards. The pain didn't pulse but its there nonetheless. Small in size but tolerable. At least... _for now_. Kuroko sat in his chair silently while observing the red haired for a few minutes before looking at the clock across the room. Its a good seven minutes pass six. The red haired's mind wondered into that dream he had earlier. The memory that ignited his bittersweet nostalgia. That was...the first time in a _long while_ that he had dreams of his late mother. Back from the first few weeks she passed.

Why did that dream surfaced? It's _better_ to be forgotten. Set on the shelves of his childhood memories. After all, that's where it belongs. The young heir was thought and brought up to move forward with every matters set and given to him. No matter what. His father did just that. Moving forward and giving him more and more talents to master over the years. It was as if...she didn't even _existed_.

Kuroko noticed Akashi slightly cringed his eyes closed. The red haired felt a short flare of the pain from the back of his head. " Akashi-kun? How are you feeling? ", the light bluenette voiced with concern, leaning slightly with his hands placed on the side of the bed. Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose before answering, " Just a pulse Kuroko. Nothing to worry about. " He _wished_ that to be the case.

After a moment the red haired began asking Kuroko about his day, proceeding to make small talk with the shadow while taking a rest off his initial thoughts. Within the next few minutes the two talked lightly about any small subject that Kuroko provided and the light bluenette had a feeling that Akashi was trying to get his mind to wonder somewhere else away from the pain. He'll gladly help him do so. A while later foot steps and several knocks were heard. The voice of the nurse from earlier sounded when she greeted the visitors after the creaking of the office door.

The fluster of familiar voices filled the room as they entered. Knowingly, the two stopped their conversation as the foot steps got closer towards Akashi's side of the infirmary. Akashi made a motion to lift himself up and Kuroko quietly assisted him by supporting his back. The captain gathers the clothe beforehand and handed it to Kuroko just as Kise appear from beyond the curtains followed by Momoi. Both had worn their school uniforms and as usual, Momoi had her jacket on. With one look, they both know their captain's been awake for awhile.

" Ah! Akashi-cchi! You're awake!~ ", Kise exclaimed as he went towards Akashi's right side. " Yeah. ", he gave them a light nod. " We've gathered your belongings from the locker room after the club session got dismissed early. ", Momoi smiles reassuringly. Akashi noticed Kise had his school bag securely on his shoulder while the blonde carried his on the other and Momoi had neatly folded his uniform and brazer which she held in her arms. " Don't worry about a thing Akashi-cchi! We've taken care of the club-su. ", Kise gave a thumbs up and Momoi signs, " Though you're quite a handful in the end Ki-chan. With your fan girls paying you a visit and all. "

" Momo-cchi!~ You don't have to mention that to Akashi-cchi~ ", Kise whined comically.

" By the way, Akashi-kun. "

" H-hey, Don't ignore me!~ "

" How are you doing Akashi-kun? Did your fever mellowed down? ", Momoi asked and Akashi responded with a nod. " Yeah, it has. "

" That's a relieve-su. Ah! Kuroko-cchi~ ", Kise turned to the light bluenette who's quietly dipping the clothe back into the basin of water. " Thank you for your work-su~ "

" Yes. ", Kuroko replied.

As he observed his team mates and the club's manager, the red haired felt the creeping sense of warmth within himself again and the after waves ease his nerves. A moment later, he thanked them for their help with the club, trying to ignore the confusion that also comes with the warm feeling. After a moment another set of foot steps enters the room but stopped a few seconds after the creaking of the door.

" Aren't you going in?~ "

Kise blinked at the familiar voice, " Murasakibara-cchi! "

As mentioned the purple haired center appeared while eating a maiubo and with more snacks in the plastic bag he held with his left arm. He had his uniform and his bag on his right shoulder. He immediately noticed the bundle of red hair staring up at him in the center. He gulped down before speaking, " Aka-chin~ You're awake I see~ ", he said with evident glee. Akashi nodded, " Yeah. Thank you for earlier Murasakibara. " The tall purple haired takes a bite off his maiubo, " Its alright Aka-chin~ "

" Mukkun...did you buy another set of pocky? ", Momoi asked after taking a single look at Murasakibara's transparent bag of snacks. " Yeah, I ran out so I got some more. "

" ...but you've bought four packets of vanilla and grape flavored pocky earlier-su. How can you eat that much-su? ", Kise claimed in disbelief. Apparently, both Kise and Momoi walked into Murasakibara on their way to the nurse's office with the aforementioned snacks.

The purple haired blinked lazily, " Because its delicious? " The blonde sweat dropped just as Kuroko squeezed the water out of the clothe. " Oh yeah, you were talking with someone didn't you Murasakibara-cchi? "

" Ah yeah~ Its- "

" Aomine-kun. ", Kuroko's voice sounded from behind Murasakibara towards the person from behind the curtains. " Gah! T-tetsu! ", the mentioned teenager yelped in surprise. " Aomine-kun!? ", exclaimed Momoi.

" Eh? Kuro-chin, when did you get behind me? "

" What's more, how'd Kuroko-cchi even got there in the first place? ", said Kise. He still get shocked from Kuroko's sudden appearance and disappearances from time to time. Akashi faces the dark bluenette who reluctantly shows himself from behind Murasakibara scratching the back of his head awkwardly. He had his usual sweater over his school uniform and his bag hoisted above his shoulder. " So you did came after all huh?~ ", teased his childhood friend.

" S-shut up Satsuki! I'm just paying a visit is all. ",stated the tanned teenager, crossing his arms while looking away.

" But Mine-chin~ Why did you hide until now?~ ", commented Murasakibara and Aomine snapped at him to zip it.

While the power forward and center comically bicker with Kise somehow being dragged into the minor argument, Akashi felt speechless again. Though his expression didn't show it. From knowing the rough power forward and his wild tendencies, the red haired less expected _Aomine_ to visit him in the infirmary much less from what happened earlier but with the dark bluenette's _unexpected_ presence, the warmth Akashi felt from within his chest started up again. He wondered what _initiated_ the feeling. It's not like he hated it but it was more like he was _confused_ by it. Perhaps the reason that he hadn't figured it out was due to his _dulled_ senses. He would have to go back to this matter when his condition loosen up.

Another set of foot steps entered the room and it didn't take long to know who it was. " Oh! so you guys're here. I was wondering where you were when you lot weren't in the club. ", Nijimura came in and his presence calmed the two whose comically wrestling each other. " Ah! Nijimura-senpai! ", came Kise whose in a head lock by Aomine who gulped. The former captain's eyes widens slightly at the dark bluenette, " Aomine? you're here too? "

" Kh! Can you guys **stop** _saying_ that?!~ "

Nijimura chuckled before facing Akashi, " You gave us a fright there Akashi, fainting like that. " The red haired gave a down cast nod, " Yeah, I apologize for your trouble Nijimura-san. " Nijimura's obviously put off by the ordeal in having to deal with Akashi's unusual behavior that ended with him succumbing into his illness. Being the caring senior that he is to his juniors, it can't be help that he had to berate them for turning a blind eye to their health. He personally experienced those first hand. " But you've rested now and that's good. I don't want to go over the details on what you'll face if you _ever_ do this again. ", Nijimura crosses his arms as Akashi firmly nodded. " The _same_ goes for the rest of you! " His gaze made the others conformed with their individual responses.

" Right now, Let's get to work. Akashi, your butler's arrived and Midorima's attending to them right now. "

The news gripped the red haired's attention and Nijimura nodded, " What sensei ordered.. ", he shifted himself to look at everyone. **(Author's notes:- He's referring to the nurse by the way)** " Akashi _can't_ do any physical activity right now. It would cause the headache to flare up and its not like he _can_ anyways. You're tired out aren't ya? ", he directed the question to the red haired who confirmed truthfully that he'd gone stiff and that his muscles still ache. There's no point in hiding it. " All of you will help out in this matter and we got _little_ time to lose! "

Suddenly, the nurse from earlier popped her head out from behind him, " Yes, yes. You must hurry. "

Nijimura slightly jumped and so does Aomine who was right next to him while everyone else was surprised at her appearance. She now wears a coat over casual clothes and had her hair down. " Now kids, be sure to help your friend out here with _extra_ care. His illness _needs_ to be treated quickly before it gets episodic or _worse_ , chronic. I'll be closing the office later on 'kay~ ", she waves at them before disappearing from behind Nijimura again.

" She's a weird nurse~ ", mumbled Murasakibara.

Kise gave a serious expression and both he and Momoi look at each other before nodding. " U-understood-su! ", came Kise, tightening his grip on Akashi's bag. " We'll go ahead with Akashi-kun's belongings. It'll be better to settle it beforehand. " Nijimura gave them a nod, " You two will follow me ahead later. " Kise and Momoi immediately went beyond the curtains. Possibly to wait for Nijimura outside. " Now all that's left is to transport Akashi to his butler. "

The third year faces the taller purplette who was munching on a chocolate bar then stared at him for a moment before nodding, " Alright. Murasakibara, _you'll_ have to carry Akashi on your back. " The said teenager looks up from his snack, " Eh? " Akashi's also caught off guard and Kuroko blinked in silent surprise from beside him.

" Make sure that he's properly secure when you do. Its a long way to get there from here. ", he said.

" I will be...carrying Aka-chin? ", he blinked in disbelief while Aomine snickered.

" Hey!~ Mine-chin~ ", the purplette pouted.

" It's alright right? Since you can practically carry _dozens_ of snacks anyways, Akashi wouldn't be any different. ", Aomine stated as he shrugs.

" That's true but... ", Murasakibara nervously glances at Akashi who catches his gaze, " If it's what's best given the situation then I don't mind. ", said Akashi.

With that confirmation the purplette tucks his chocolate bar away with the rest of his snacks. " Alright then I'll do it~ "

" Give me your bag Murasakibara. It'll be easier for you. ", Nijimura reaches out. " Oh Ok~ ", the taller teenager hands the third year his bag which Nijimura slings to his shoulder. " Then Kuro-chin... ", in turn the light bluenette faces Murasakibara.

" Yes? "

" Can you carry my snacks? I don't trust Mine-chin with them. ", he handed Kuroko the plastic bag while Aomine grunted a 'Hey!' from behind them. " I understand. " Kuroko placed the plastic bag on the chair just as Akashi stirred to lift himself up with Kuroko pulling the blanket away from him. It's a difficult feat since his muscles _really_ gone stiff and strained. Nijimura went over and helped the red haired with getting himself up. He trembled slightly as he went on all fours. The pain in his head flared twice and Akashi knew it was aroused by his sudden motion.

He grunted quietly but loud enough for the other four to hear. His breathing hitched and he felt his hand twitched, wanting to caress his head again. Without warning, a warm hand was placed on the back of his head, gently caressing that spot. Nijimura signs, " You're feeling it again aren't you? " Akashi fell silent for a moment before replying, " Yes. "

" Well we better hurry and get you to the doctor. ", he continued caressing Akashi's head as the red haired moved towards Murasakibara who sat at the edge of the bed, his expression shows concerned as with Aomine (who looks away a moment later). Kuroko proceeded to carry his bag after adorning his brazer. The light bluenette went to return the basin and clothe before gathering Murasakibara's snacks and folding the chair back. All the while, keeping an eye on Akashi.

Akashi gently positioned himself behind Murasakibara and after making sure he was secure, Nijimura finally told the purplette to lift himself carefully while hunching. Once he did the purplette gave a gentle 'Oh!~'. Nijimura asked what's the matter and Murasakibara chuckled a bit, " Aka-chin's really light~ "

Akashi jerked involuntarily at the notion. Nijimura felt it as having his hand on the red haired's head. He chuckled while giving Akashi's spiky hair a last ruffle before waking off to the front. " You two keep an eye on Akashi while Murasakibara carries him. ", he faced both the dark and light blue haired teens with a stern gaze. Kuroko nodded and Aomine did so reluctantly while palming the side of his neck. Nijimura found Akashi's shoes near the foot of the bed. He subsequently grabbed them before leading the way.

The group went out of the office with Akashi in tow and soon after, the nurse locked the infirmary door with her key. She waved at them good luck as her car was parked the other way in the parking lot for the teachers and other staff workers of Teikō. Nijimura, Kise and Momoi went ahead but not too far from the group at the back. Slowly, Murasakibara carried Akashi on his back with Kuroko and Aomine on both their sides. The light bluenette tentatively observes while the taller tanned teenager walks along casually.

Akashi gently placed the side of his head on the purplette's back. The calm of the steady stride sends the red haired closing his eyes and his breathing turned soft. Although the prospect of meeting with the family doctor would come shortly after the ride back to the estate, he tries to rid himself of his nerves with the time he has left. Set those thought aside! He'll deal with them later. _Later..._

Murasakibara felt Akashi's grip on his waist tighten as he walked but a moment later it somewhat loosened up. The red haired even trembled now and then. The taller hunched teenager could also feel the red haired's fever and how frail he is in his condition from their contact. It made the purplette protective over the smaller teenager. _This_ Akashi is _different_ from the _normal_ Akashi. " Aka-chin. Are you...alright? ", his voice bounced off the half empty corridors, gaining the other two's attention. Although one of them only gave a side glance.

Akashi takes a moment before replying. " Yeah. ", he lets out with a huff, " Just a bit tired. " Murasakibara mumbled an 'Oh Ok' then proceeded to continue walking but to Kuroko, the Purplette didn't think Akashi was telling the _whole_ truth. The shadow knows that something was bothering Akashi but he _also_ knows that the red haired won't easily give out hints to what it was, even in his weakened state. Kuroko can't do much but to observe the captain. The others up front stopped their earlier conversation and was also watching as they walked.

" Akashi-cchi's...really out of it huh... ", Kise mumbled quietly as he faces forward. From beside him, Momoi nodded. She too was baffled when this whole ordeal first occurred. Nijimura signs. Taking a last glance before forwarding them once more.

Aomine lets his gaze fall onto Akashi, his complexion pale and sweaty from his fever but his somewhat relaxed expression caused a contrast to that condition. The tanned teenager still couldn't believe what happened earlier. The fact that the red haired captain falls ill was _unbelievable_ but the truth is _proof_ of that. After all, he saw what happened _and_ even _felt_ it first hand. Akashi's high fever was a first for him but...the captain _collapsing_ in front of him is _even more_ surprising.

A moment later Akashi's eye lids opens slightly to reveal his crimson eyes when he felt someone's eyes on him which cause Aomine to blink in surprise. While he's taken aback that he was staring, Akashi lifted his head slightly, " What? "

Aomine looks away awkwardly, " It's nothing. " Akashi stared at the tanned teenager with an expression that says, 'Are you sure?'. Aomine caught the look and was about to retort with a, 'What the heck?! I _said_ its nothing', when a voice cuts him off.

" You said that but you actually wanted to carry Aka-chin too right Mine-chin?~ ", came Murasakibara, looking straight on.

The teen jerked and Kuroko looked at him, " Really Aomine-kun? "

" _Of course not!~_ "

" Hey, what're you guys shouting about back there? "

Like before, the voice of their senior somehow stopped his hot headed tendencies. " I-It's nothing... ", Aomine replied. " Ah!~ Mine-chin wants to try carrying Aka-chin too Niji-chin~ ", Murasakibara interrupted and Kuroko supported him with his usual monotone voice, " Yes he does. " The tanned teenager was left speechless and his irritation of the two increased when two others joined in.

" Eh? Aomine-cchi? _The_ Aomine-cchi? ", Kise's statement came with a gasp that irked the said dark bluenette's anger even more. " A-Aomine-kun~ How do you get to be _so_ caring?~ ", Momoi's cheerful _and happy_ surprise didn't help either.

" That's _twice_ you've surprise me today Aomine. ", the former captain's comment snapped the tanned teenager.

" **WHAT THE HECK! I SAID I WASN'T!~** ", his irritation plus his embarrassment fuel his anger which blown up in his head. The very-Aomine-like scream echoes within the darken hall way. A moment later, Kuroko speaks up, " Aomine-kun Shhh~ "

" It's _you two's_ fault! "

" We're just kidding, aren't we Murasakibara-kun? "

" Yeah~ To think Mine-chin actually take it seriously... "

" It ticks me off that's what! _I'm_ the victim here! "

Aomine noticed that Akashi was quietly staring at him with an un-amused expression that says he was neither impressed or un-impressed by Aomine's denseness.

" Hey Akashi! Don't look at me like that! "

Kuroko faces the red haired and apologizes for the prank, that the 'Aomine-scream' would effect the captain in his current heighten sensitivity though he didn't expect Aomine to scream. The red haired said not to worry as he too didn't know what to expect from Aomine being how he is.

Around five minutes later, the group finally reached the school's front entrance where the extravagant limousine awaited them. The butler had just received Akashi's belongings from Kise and Momoi and they went to join Midorima at the side. Nijimura was standing next to the butler. Once they get closer Murasakibara turned himself around as requested by Akashi's butler. The older man lifted and carefully carried Akashi into the back seat of the vehicle. He gently placed his gloved hand on the young heir's shoulder, " My Apologies for making you wait this long young master. " Akashi shook his head gently, " No need to apologize Rikichi-san. I know it was necessary. "

His butler bowed his head slightly before facing the teenagers before him. He place his hand across his chest and bowed curtly, " I thank you all for taking very good care of the young master. "

" Oh no, no-su~ ", Kise waves his hand in embarrassment. " We're glad to have helped Akashi-cchi in anyway possible. "

" Yes. ", said Kuroko.

" Its the least we could do after all. ", Momoi clasp her hands together.

" I hope Aka-chin will be alright later~ ", Murasakibara munched on his chocolate bar. Kuroko gave his snacks back when Akashi was being carried into the limousine a minute ago.

Midorima quietly pushed his glasses up while Aomine scratches the back of his dark blue hair.

" Just make sure that he stays in bed Rikichi-san. Knowing my junior, he likely couldn't take it too long into doing nothing. ", said Nijimura, crossing his arms.

The said butler smiles warmly at their responses, " Of course. Well then. ", he started to turn back but stopped for a moment which caught the other teens' attention. The elderly butler observes the small frame of his young master. Akashi had his eyes closed but he knew that the red haired was 'watching' even then. A sorrowful expression morphed into the butler's features. He gave a light sign before facing the teenagers once again.

" I...apologize but...could some of you accompany the young master home? "

* * *

Me! Me!~ 8D

Whoa~ this is the longest chapter so far!

 **Edit (2nd Nov):-** Deleted the facts that Akashi had fainted but is instead awake before falling asleep on the way. [Read Chapter 2 for more info]

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


	5. Ch5:- Company

I'm really sorry for the late update everyone! The holidays I've mentioned earlier before and College work kept me busy ^^;

Once again, Thank you soo much for the Reviews, Fav, Watches and Alerts!~ They really mean alot~ X3

 **Disclaimer~**

All Characters from Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

* * *

" I...apologize but...could some of you accompany the young master home? "

By reading the stunned expressions that morphed into the group of teenagers, the elderly butler _knows_ that his proposal was unexpected. Knowingly, the display didn't surprise the butler. The fact that the young heir of the prestigious Akashi family was a student in Teikō Middle School whose also the Student council president as well as the Captain of the Basketball team; everyone held him in high regard. That honor isn't _just_ because of his family name but Akashi _himself_ was dignified, skilled and knowledgeable due to his upbringing, with an addition to his stern and adequate presence. One would definitely be speechless after receiving an invite to his humble abode.

The head butler served the Akashi family since the childhood of the current head of the family. As of now, he's solely serving the young heir of the said head. Having frequently given the order each time the head went abroad. Thus the head butler could figure out what brought the young master in his current state but it isn't his place to relay them.

Earlier, the household servants went into a panic fluster; feelings of concern and worry were all that filled them when the young heir's School reported that he fainted and was ill. The head butler did the best that he could with the preparations back in the estate but there were several complications that furthered the time in retrieving the heir. Now that he had him secured, they would've rushed back immediately but didn't. He hesitated when he observed Akashi in his fragile state.

The elderly butler had been the usual witness to the dinner talks that Akashi had with his father. The head, at the most, asks him of his School condition, status, progress and the like. The butler doesn't pry into the young master's School life or his club activities of course. It's not his place to either. However, he'd seen and heard from the household maids how animated Akashi was when he once or twice talked about some matters regarding his Basketball club during the rare times when he was free from his lessons. It's apparent that he had passion and talent for the foundation that his mother left him. He didn't show it directly but they could see how much Akashi enjoyed the club, especially spending time with his team mates.

Which was hindered by the internal pain of the extremely strict, 'perfection-is-everything' world of the wealthy Akashi family.

That world cuts him out of a normal childhood and increasingly made him feel lonely.

Sympathy and silent concern was all the servants could give him. After all, they were only mere servants who had no rights to interfere in the traditions of the prestigious family that they serve.

" Eh? E-e-e-eh?! ", Kise was beyond stunned. Momoi, whose beside him blinked several times, " A-akashi-kun's?... ", she trailed as words failed her in confusion. Midorima's eyes widen slightly from behind them and Aomine jerked his head at the butler in surprise. Murasakibara stopped munching for a few seconds before continuing. He gulped down then casually speaks up with his usual drag of a tone, " Aka-chin's house is big right?~ " In front of him, Kuroko blinked once but overall had his usual deadpanned expression. Nijimura raised an eye brow in bewilderment though his usual scowl remained.

While they were processing what the butler proposed, a weak but stern voice called out from behind the butler. He turned around and was met with red crimson eyes that showed nothing but disapproval. The group's gazes fell on the red haired who stared at the butler, " Rikichi-san, that's not necessary... " He would've continued if not for the dryness of his throat and the sudden flare of the pulsing pain that prevented another sentence to be uttered. Instead he stared, knowing that the butler could read the gesture and the warning imposed within them.

The response that the butler gave him takes in a form of an understanding smile which indicated that he did. " I apologize young master.. ", he raised his right arm then gently placed his gloved hand over his chest, " ..It is but a simple arrangement. Having some company on the ride back to the mansion can ease your mind young master, as it is my duty to ensure your well being and comfort. "

Akashi's stare hardened but before he could reply another voice cuts in.

" Hey, why don't you just listen to the old man? ", came Nijimura's voice as he steps up, his juniors and the butler's eyes on him, " I don't understand about the concept of a butler but he's like someone who takes care of you yeah? " Nijimura's casual but direct stare demanded an answer like how he did back when he was the captain and he still does it, occasionally. Akashi's gaze flicker from the elderly butler to Nijimura before replying, " ..Of course. "

" Hah, then _you_ should know that _he_ knows what's best for you Akashi. You could use all the help you can get. ", he shifted his position to glance back at his other juniors standing behind him. " What's more, didn't the nurse told you that you need to _lessen_ any sort of physical activity? "

The red haired fell silent while observing his butler, senior and team mates. It's nothing but the truth...on how he _couldn't_ do much in his current condition. It _pains_ him to feel weak. That very feeling wasn't allowed to invade the mindset of an Akashi. He _admit_ that he's ill and the better option is to conform into the medications and healing progress than _blindly_ denying it. It will only cause more problems and that _definitely won't happen._ As he pondered, the pain started up again; pulsing dimly near the left side of his head. Akashi signs quietly while trying to fight back the need to caress that particular spot.

" Very well. ", he reluctantly complied while closing his eyes.

Nijimura nodded, " Good. ", the dark haired teen turned towards the elderly butler, " ..Rikichi-san, this will only take a few minutes. "

After a nod from the butler, the teenager heads towards the wary rainbow haired group. When he stopped upfront, Kise stiffened, " Now then, as you can tell, anyone of you guys that doesn't have any priorities will be Akashi's company on the ride back to his place. ", he pause, taking in their individual expressions. He can tell they were _nervous_ ; after all it _is_ the wealthy Akashi family's estate. It's not _every day_ they could even have the _prospect_ of a visit to a mansion. Well, _normal_ students like them anyways and this _isn't_ a regular visit, it's to provide their ill captain company.

He knows himself that he's unable to accompany the red haired since he had to care for his siblings back home while his father was in the hospital. He didn't _mention_ this to any of them but he knew that with him directing the offer towards them, they'll get the idea that he had plans.

" Um senpai... ", Momoi slightly raised her arm to get her senior's attention. " Hmm? "

" I don't mind helping Akashi-kun, really I do but my parents called earlier and they said my grandparents came for a visit. They were staying over for the weekends. They've also invited Aomine-kun over. ", she gestured to the dark bluenette who immediately glared at her, " Keh, your grandma's just too pushy, Satsuki. "

" Oh no no, she just like feeding you her home-made cuisines~ since you _can_ eat a lot Aomine-kun. ", Momoi teased as her childhood friend grumbled. " So that rules you two out then. ", the third year concluded.

" Hmm... ", Kuroko places his fist over his lips as he quietly pondered.

" Anyone else? ..Ah, Kise you have your modeling thing right? ", Nijimura pointed when his vision was met with the blonde's. Kise grasped the side of his neck sheepishly, " A-ah yeah, my modeling agency's gonna do a shooting tonight. They say it's for an advertisement poster- "

 _Whack!_

" GAHH! Owww~ ", the blonde whined, rubbing the back of his head. Knowing who the assailant was, he turned towards Aomine who didn't put the fist that punched him away. " A-aomine-cchi! What was that about?!~ " Aomine shrugged after slipping his hand back into his trouser pocket before replying, " You pissed me off is all. "

" What's up with _that_ -su?! "

" Kise-kun. Please stop bragging about it. "

" Eh?! I wasn't Kuroko-cchi!~ ", Kise signs exasperatedly, " Why do you guys always pick on me-suu?~ "

Nijimura gently pats Kise's shoulder, " Don't mind. Don't mind. That rules you out. Well, just do your best Kise. "

Touched by his senior's words, he smiled, " Thank you Nijimura-senpai. "

" Um, Nijimura-senpai... ", Kuroko began but was interrupted.

" If he can do it in fact. ", said the bespectacled green haired who adjusted his glasses.

" Midorima-cchi~ "

The third year chuckled while patting the blonde's back. From behind the group, the purple haired had tucked his chocolate bar in his plastic bag of snacks while his left hand held onto his I-phone, " Niji-chin~ " The dark haired teenager turned to face the tallest in the group, " I wanted to give Aka-chin some snacks but my sister send me a message to hurry back home~ ", he said looking a bit upset. " Why's that? Got some plans with your folks? "

Murasakibara glanced downwards to his phone then to Nijimura, " Yeah. My older brother had returned from his trip to Hokkaido with my older sister-in-law yesterday so we're having a _feast_ with the whole family~ ", when he mentioned 'feast', the purplette gave a smile at the thought. " Uwahh, You're gonna eat 'em all aren't you Murasaki-cchi? ", Kise sweat dropped at the purple haired's ability to eat whenever he got the chance to. " Mmm, yeah but Aka-chin should too~ "

" Heh well enjoy your family party then. ", said the former captain. " Mmm~ What about you Niji-chin? " _Obviously_ , Murasakibara's a bit slow on the uptake outside Basketball _and_ his beloved snacks. So in this situation, the dark haired had to keep his composure intact, not like it wasn't before.

" Ah I got some family matters too. ", he paused when the realization hits him, " ..that leaves... "

As it turns out, Kuroko and Midorima's the last two and the light bluenette revealed that he's been calling out to Nijimura earlier on; that he had no plans and thus is able to accompany Akashi. His senior was amazed, yet again, with his low presence. Similarly, Midorima had no prior plans and when he was questioned why he didn't say anything from the start, he fell quiet which leads to Aomine teasing him about how _nervous_ he must be and Kise added more insult to the injury as pay back from the green haired's teasing earlier.

After finalizing, Nijimura ensures the butler that the two could provide Akashi some company. After the butler accepted Nijimura's choices, the former captain instilled the two to take care of Akashi and don't let the 'brat' do _anything_ while he rests on the way back. Kuroko conformed and so did Midorima who slightly twitched when the butler ushers them into the limousine. Akashi was observing them all the while.

After being seated; Kuroko to Akashi's right and Midorima to Akashi's left, the butler bid the rest of the group farewell and a safe journey home before entering the expensive vehicle himself. As he did, the driver pulled the brakes back before finally driving down the road and thus Teikō Middle School becomes smaller and smaller in the background. Kuroko caught the sight of the rest of the group waving their goodbyes.

As they passed familiar buildings on their walks to School, silence enveloped the three. Nothing but the sound of the engine was heard. The match up of both Kuroko and Midorima was _astonishing_. Midorima claimed to have not been able to get along with the latter. His beliefs in the _incompatibility_ of their blood types were his frequent evidences. A _coincidence_ as fate calls it. The butler noticed their silence but didn't questions it.

Akashi was equally quiet. The captain leans into his head pillow; one of the provisions his butler provided that comforts his aching head. Another was placed behind him while he was covered with a soft blanket that covered him up to his waist. He had his gaze downcast and his arms crossed. He was reluctant to have company just as he was reluctant to admitting that he was sick a few hours ago. It unusual. Heck, _the whole day_ was or still will be. He has yet to have a diagnosis.

That's another important matter. The _apprehension_ of his soon to come diagnosis. How long these unusual occurrences would stretch depended on the doctor's examination. He can't have it further than a few days of rest though he understands the situation. Nonetheless, he preferred to have this matter _dissolve_ quickly.

The red haired finds himself pondering over things again when the pain pulsed which, in retrospect, could cause _more_ problems. The captain tried to calm his nerves but instead he felt his nausea swirled slightly and the pounding concentrated in the middle of his head. Those _annoying_ auras returned. Flashing their transparent bright colors across and around his vision.

Akashi slowly lifted his left arm up to his neck, grunting in the process which caught Kuroko and Midorima's attention (though the light bluenette was already observing him), " Akashi-kun. Is your headache acting up again? " The captain didn't answer but the shadow could see that it did. The two noticed from their sides that Akashi was slightly trembling as he breathes heavily. The red haired's one hand clenched the blanket covers as the other lingered at the left side of his neck. Midorima concluded internally that Akashi's muscle strain must have constricted his gesture to ease the pulsing, even just a little.

Quietly and without warning, the bluenette gently placed his hand on the red haired's clenching fist; slightly squeezing it. Akashi blinked in mild surprise. Kuroko stated that the captain was warm up to his hands but with a brush of the low air conditioner. A little similar to the School's infirmary but he was a lot closer to the conditioners within the limousine. Akashi didn't realize it due to his.. " You should cover yourself more Akashi-kun even in this mild cold. ", the shadow suggested. " ..Yeah... ", the red haired replied lowly, his voice cracked as his throat felt sore.

Midorima observed Kuroko helping to cover up the red haired with the blanket. His gaze then falls onto Akashi's lingering left arm which now lowered to the collar of his jacket; his hand visibly trembling. The green haired signs as he grabs a hold of Akashi's hand with his own taped left hand which surprises the red haired and catching him a bit off guard. " You should rest your arm in fact Akashi. ", he cautioned the red haired, _a bit_ put off with his stubborn persistence in his condition. While Midorima lowered Akashi's hand, the red haired felt self-conscious on how smaller his hand was compared to Midorima's. He was relieved that the feeling didn't last long as the vice tucked the red haired's arm into the awaiting covers as quickly as he first held his trembling hand.

The light bluenette stared; amazed at Midorima who glared back. A bit nerved by Kuroko's staring, " What is it in fact Kuroko? " Kuroko shook his head after a moment, " Oh, no, just that... ", The shadow paused to lift the cover edges up to Akashi's shoulders, " ..Midorima-kun's surprising. " The green haired jerked before looking away while hissing out a, ' Shut up, in fact. ', annoyed at Kuroko's blunt comment.

A few minutes passed when they made a right turn into an unfamiliar area; the road to Akashi's estate. The late evening sky turned darker while the early night hour rolls in. As if coming back to haunt him; his chest swelled with that confusing warm feeling that once _and_ still ease his nerves ever so slightly. Akashi shakily huffed out, trying not to think much about it but instead concentrated on relaxing into the warmth provided by the blanket.

" Um Akashi-kun? "

Kuroko's monotone voice came out unsure at whatever he was about to ask the captain. Akashi opens his tired eyes at Kuroko.

He continued a moment later; offering Akashi his assistance in rubbing the back of his head where it pulsed. The red haired captain contemplated the shadow's offer for a few seconds before allowing him while he leaned forward. He's tired enough as it is. It's better to except his offer cause he really needed the gesture.

" Then, please excuse me. ", Kuroko placed his school bag within the extra space on his side then he re-positioned himself into a more suitable angle before gently rubbing Akashi's head right in the middle. While Kuroko's hand brushed against Akashi's spiky red hair, Midorima watched the latter relaxed the strain within his muscles while closing his crimson eyes. He looks so frail, nothing like the normal red haired captain that he played Shogi with earlier that morning although by then he'd already notice something's off about him by then. When the vice turned his attention into the fading light. He wondered and nervously anticipated the outcome of the captain's diagnosis.

After the limousine droves off, the rest of the rainbow haired group walked the remainder of their time together. It's no secret that they felt concerned about what happened to their captain from the start of their club activities. Nijimura only knew about it by then until he was informed by Midorima when they went to take Akashi to the infirmary. The vice knew something was wrong from that very morning before the afternoon. Even the head coaches were taken aback by the news.

" I mean, both me and Kuroko-cchi noticed that he was behaving different than usual-su...but I'd never thought that Akashi-cchi's _sick!_ That _never_ even occurred as a reason-su~ ", exclaimed the blonde. " You're not the only one Kise. ", Aomine added as he walked alongside him.

" ...and he endured his pain until he wasn't able to. ", said the pink haired softly while walking next to Aomine. " I've seen how pale he was when we discussed the training menus...I wouldn't want to jump to _conclusions_ but as it turned out... "

" Aka-chin seemed normal for me...when he told me off about my snacks until he... ", Murasakibara drawled from behind the rest. Kise sweat dropped, " Isn't that because of your snacking Murasakibara-cchi? "

The group heard the audible sign from the former captain ahead of the group before the said teenager turned to face them. " _Anyways_ , you guys should keep your phones on, I've told those two that they should inform us about the outcome of that brat's diagnosis. What the doctor's orders were and such. We'll have some light shed on this mystery soon enough. "

" Y-yeah-su! Roger, Nijimura-senpai!~ ", Kise said as he stiffened.

" Hear that Aomine-kun? ", Momoi raised her index finger at him, " Keep. Your. Phone. On! "

" Ugh yeah, yeah, lay off Satsuki! ", the tanned teenager shooed her finger away.

" Mmm~ Alright, Niji-chin~ ", Murasakibara dragged before munching back on his curry flavored maiubo.

Awhile later, the group talked about much lighter topics with Kise talking about his modeling experiences that earned him a punch from Aomine.

When they came across an intersection, Kise went off towards his neighborhood while Murasakibara take a different route along with Nijimura to catch their train. Aomine and Momoi walked to their apartment flats. Although facing their own events for the night, the group made sure to keep their phones on.

Back in the present, the sky had darken and the houses, buildings and roads before them glowed with vibrant colors as they drove by. It had been more than half an hour from when they left. The unfamiliar routes they've came across indicated that they never knew Akashi's address before until now.

When the elderly butler announced they would be arriving soon, both Kuroko and Akashi noticed Midorima jerked at the news. He fidgeted when Kuroko asks whether he was nervous and as usual he denies the 'accusation' while he holds onto his bunny plushy.

A few more minutes passed when a long, strongly built brick fence came into view from Midorima's side. Circular lights streamed along the top of the fence. They turned left towards the large elegant entrance gate stood. The gate immediately opened as they approached and Kuroko caught a glimpse of some guards posted by the gate's security room.

The view of the front lawn was more _astounding_ (for the lack of a better word). There was a beautiful medium sized fountain in the middle and various flower beds surrounding it. Various cobblestone walkways were detached from the main road into the smaller gardens nearby. Overall, the front entrance lawn of the Akashi's estate particularly screams the magnificence of a wealthy family. **(Author's notes:- Sadly, I'm unable to put much detail about the mansion. My idea was _just_ that it was _magnificent and big~_ XD )**

As they approached the equally wealthy main building, the teenagers saw the lineup of maids and butlers awaiting the young heir's return. Being the _first two_ to ever been invited let alone _visit_ their captain's mansion finally dawned upon them. Midorima tried to keep his composure, feeling like a stranger already. Kuroko looked as calm as his deadpan expression but deep down he was both excited and nervous.

Once the limousine pulled to stop in front of the marble stairs with the a lined household servants, the elderly butler went up to them to direct a few instructions and about the two guests. Meanwhile, the driver opened the door next to Kuroko who quietly walks out with his School bag intact. Subsequently, the man walked around the vehicle to open the door by Midorima's side. Kuroko followed after. Some of the servants were watching them as Midorima walked out. After the elderly butler finished his instructions, he went to retrieve Akashi who's covered with the warm blanket but felt even warmer than before.

Before going up the stairs, he ensured the two teenage guests that they will be provided the best hospitality while the doctor examines their captain. Midorima and Kuroko both nodded with the vice being a bit stiff. In the back ground, the driver gathered the two pillows which were given to a maid and the captain's school bag, uniform and belongings to another maid.

After the butler finished his part, he began the feat up the marble stairs with few of the butlers and maids following him. The red haired weakly looked back at his team mates who was ushered by the remainder of the servants assigned to provide them comfort. Akashi felt his energy draining even more as he closes his eye lids.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, Kuroko and Midorima was greeted by the maids and butlers near the large entrance door. When they entered, they caught a glimpse of the head butler rushing off with Akashi and a few of the servants before disappearing into one of the rooms to the left.

Only then that they noticed the luxurious hall, all the fine furnishings and the expensive glass chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. A wider staircase in the middle of the room covered with fine carpet and the area surrounding them that stretched across the entrance hall into various rooms. The area around the large entrance door was bare marble with the fine carpet ending a few meters away from the entrance.

A maid suddenly went up to Midorima, giving him his indoor shoes. It was then that she noticed Kuroko beside the taller green haired. The young woman apologizes frantically, saying that she was new and such before hurrying over into one of the rooms. The other servants were surprised as well. Once Kuroko got his, they noticed that the shoes are new and possibly reserved for guests. The shoes had their sizes perfectly. (Kuroko's pair was suspiciously lighter in color though)

The light bluenette observed that the other surrounding maids and butlers had changed out of their outdoor shoes. Their School shoes were brought somewhere out of sight when they were trying out the indoors. Soon after, a young butler asks for the permission to bring their School bags and two of the maids, one from before, escorted the two teenagers into another room which the vice and shadow dubbed as the living room.

Half an hour passed as the Akashi family doctor examines the fatigued heir. The man was told that Akashi's Middle School nurse concluded he had a migraine which explains the pulsing headache, nausea thus eventual vomiting, heighten sensitivity and the perceiving of various auras. The doctor confirms that to be the case with an addition of another few symptoms the nurse must have missed.

All the while, Akashi sat quietly on his bed. His jacket was put aside by his butler. Akashi still wore the same T-shirt and loose trousers he had that afternoon during practice. The pounding got heavier as with his nausea. He wanted nothing more than to sleep but he had to hear what the doctor has to say. He _had_ to find out about his condition. A few of the butlers and maids that followed the head butler were stationed outside and would be called in after the examination.

* * *

Ah! I've worked on this chapter for three days! D8 I had several difficulties with this but I hope it turned out alright~ (especially with the mansion's layouts, I just use my imagination with them)

Also, as an _important note_ , **I kept all the characters stick to their canon personalities!~** (worked hard in brainstorming how they will react in particular situations within this story as it'll be more interesting~ X3)

Up next...More friendship fluff!~

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


	6. Omake:- Ch2-1

Since concentrating on my College work, I was itching to write and since I have a break from studying right now, I've decided to make an Omake for this story but it hit me that I should do Omakes for all the chapters excluding Chapter 1 (For obvious reasons). These Omakes are relatively small and they show extra scenes that the main chapters didn't show~

..and so, before the next main update to 'Inner Burden', I'll be writing the Omakes for Chapter 2, conveyed in three parts!~

Also, don't get me wrong, I'm _still loaded_ with studying and practical work for my College exams but I'm working on the Chapter 2's Omakes when I have free time from studying since Omakes are generally 'short add-ons'~ X3 and that I got to have breaks now and then from school right? XD

 **Disclaimer~**

All Characters from Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

* * *

 ***OMAKE* Chapter 2.1**

Nijimura asked the green haired shooting guard - while running in moderate speed, the _quickest_ way to get to the school's infirmary. Midorima suggested the way from the school's front desk would accurately bring them to the infirmary from where they were between the school's many gyms and auditorium. They might run into a few students along the way but the numbers are far lesser that any other locations within school grounds. The former captain accepted his directions and the two half walked-half ran towards Teikō's front office. Sure, they have no time to lose but they have to consider the red haired's ill condition.

As they neared, they encountered various students from other (mainly) sport clubs, all in small numbers and judging by their shocked expressions, they were quite surprise when they saw the well known student council president looking passed out in the dark haired's arms. Nijimura was thankful that the shock didn't prompt the other students to stop and ask questions. Instead they stand speechless at what they saw and for those that got caught in their path, maneuvered away. They _could_ tell that it's an emergency.

All the while, Akashi's breathing strained and his facial expression that beads with sweat, contorted in pain. Nijimura felt the red haired's slowly getting warmer. Once they reached the building, they made a beeline towards the infirmary. A few teachers who were talking in the hall or were just walking through saw the red haired unconscious and like the few students that they've passed, were shocked. The former captain would get back to them later as he needed to make a call about the red haired's condition to his butler.

They stopped to catch their breath outside the infirmary section. Midorima opened the door then walked inside while leaving the door open to let Nijimura in. The green haired called out to the nurse behind the counter and once he did, she immediately noticed the red haired that she stood up from her seat.

" Eh? Akashi-kun? ", she stuttered, wide eyed as she approached the two.

Before the third year can explain, the nurse gently cuts him off with the raise of her hand. She directed him to bring Akashi to the far corner side. For obvious privacy reasons regarding the weight of the matter and the _fact_ that it's Akashi. Nijimura gently placed the pale captain on the infirmary bed, while gently minding his head. Midorima stood the opposite from across the former captain.

After making sure that Akashi's in a comfortable position, the nurse notified the teens about Akashi's shoes which Nijimura began taking off and Midorima placed them down by the foot of the bed. The nurse takes a blanket out from the cupboard across the room and softly placed the soft fabric on Akashi. Subsequently, she placed her right hand delicately on his forehead then gently jerked back from the contact afterwards. A few of her colleagues were standing behind the two teens, watching in silence and their expression simply shows their concern.

The nurse turned, " So tell me what happened _exactly?_ " Nijimura went and explained the various traits that he observed from the red haired's strange behavior from the start of their club activities. Midorima added that he'd seen Akashi's unusual behavior earlier that morning even before the club had started which mildly surprised Nijimura. As he contemplates the fact that Akashi endured this ordeal far longer, _annoyed_ him. He would flick the red haired's forehead if he somehow wakes up then and there.

After listening to his explanation, the nurse examines the red haired more with the help of her colleagues and after going through their findings, they concluded that Akashi had a migraine. One of the other nurses also added that Akashi had fallen asleep, possibly on their way to the infirmary.

The first nurse told them that the school did not provide any of the medicine that could help him when he wakes up. _Even_ after the healing effects of sleep, without the necessary pills, the headaches can and _will_ come back. The only other way is for Akashi to be sent home. It is during this discussion that Midorima mentioned Akashi's family doctor. The dark haired teen nodded, prompting Midorima to come with him to the front desk while the nurse keeps an eye on Akashi.

When they reached the front desk, some of the teachers who saw the two earlier asked them what happened and Nijimura _simply_ told them that Akashi's sick. He didn't have time to linger in the hall way to talk about the red haired's condition so he excused himself _and_ Midorima to go and make a phone call to Akashi's butler. The green haired provided the numbers, having to be around the red haired more often and being the vice-captain for the team though the last was recent. Overall, Midorima, _including_ Momoi knows more of Akashi than the rest. The club's manager and her talent for gathering information was truly remarkable and sometimes regarded as _a bit_ scary.

After the call, the third year told the shooting guard that he'll be heading to the head coaches' office to relay the information about Akashi's condition. Midorima nodded quietly as he looked downcast, " In fact, I apologize Nijimura-san. If I had known, although the chances are slim.. "

The older teenager placed his right hand on the taller teen's shoulder before he continued, " Don't apologize brat. This wasn't your fault. If you _had_ to blame anyone, blame the guy who got himself into this situation in the _first_ place. _Whatever_ his reason is, he should've known the importance of admitting that he's sick than continuing to deny it! "

Nijimura paused before eyeing the green haired again, " ...You know the cause of it? "

Midorima locked eyes with Nijimura before answering, " I have a theory in fact but it seemed impossible at the time... "

" Heh, because of Akashi's reputation right? ", scoffed the former captain.

" Well, his sickness had chosen to reveal itself in fact, so there's nothing Akashi can do to deny it anymore in fact. ", the vice-captain pointed out.

" **Heck!** He doesn't! "

When they reached the infirmary's door, Nijimura calmly instructed the green haired to give Akashi a piece of his (Midorima's) mind regarding the captain's mistake to cover up his condition. Midorima said that he intended to _even if_ the third year didn't ask him to do so. The former captain smirked before heading to the head coaches', leaving Midorima to enter the infirmary by himself. The nurse greeted him and after asking what was needed, she left to let Akashi's companion keep watch over him and that she will come by later when he wakes up.

* * *

The words of this Omake, minus the first head note, introduction to the Omakes, disclaimer, Omake chapter's base and this extra talk plus the last parts with me signing out, was [ **Edit (1st Nov):-]** 1,135 words~

 **(Edited as of 3rd October)** I've decided that these Omakes will have a maximum of 1,500 words~

Now you guys (though its the first part) know what happened behind the scenes when Nijimura and Midorima takes Akashi to the infirmary before he wakes up.

It's _maybe_ obvious on what the next two Omakes for this chapter would be about~ X3

 **Edit (1st Nov):-** Deleted the facts that Akashi had fainted but is instead awake before falling asleep on the way. [Read Chapter 2 for more info]

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


	7. Omake:- Ch2-2

It's the third term holidays!~ I've started writing this in my Grandmother's house on Thursday night but got distracted because of my lil cousins.

= w =;

 **Disclaimer~**

All Characters from Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

* * *

 ***OMAKE* Chapter 2.2**

Aomine and Kuroko went towards the head coaches' office not far - for the dark bluenette anyways, from the gym. The incident still fresh within their minds. It's safe to say they were baffled with the thoughts of what happened earlier. Having to observe the captain's unusual behavior ever since he first noticed, Kuroko knows something was wrong but the following discovery was _unexpected_. According to Akashi's well known standards, the fact that its highly _unusual_ made it _more_ serious.

On the other hand, Aomine had just faced the facts that the red haired wasn't himself. Furthermore he didn't approach _and_ wasn't near Akashi all afternoon until he accidentally hit the captain with the ball. Somehow he thought that with him being there after the ball accident and to quickly saving the, later discovered, _sick_ red haired from any more injury was a mere _coincidence_. He didn't know anything was _wrong_ until that very moment when Akashi was lecturing him. He was playing his favorite Basketball after all.

The tanned teenager pulled to a stop in front of the building partially because he saw Kuroko's lagging behind as they approach. It's apparent especially with his weak features and his overall stamina which isn't as close as the dark bluenette's. He also lagged behind in the former captain and the current captain's training regimen but he tried catching up to them despite everything. It's no surprise with all that training and Kuroko's extraordinary skills gave him the position as a regular and as Teikō Basketball team's phantom sixth player.

" Hey, Tetsu. ", the dark bluenette voiced while not looking back. Kuroko took a moment to catch his breath before replying, " Yes? "

The shorter teenager saw the taller teen trembled before he turned around with a dumbfounded and shocked expression, " What a shock!~ Did that _really_ happened? Did that _seriously_ happened?! "

Kuroko blinked before nodding knowingly. _The_ Akashi being sick sets all kinds of questions and alarms after all, _even_ for someone like Aomine. " Yes. I couldn't believe it either. "

" Its _impossible_ , you mean. He's the least _anyone_ would expect getting sick and collapsing because of it! ", Aomine said as he scratched the back of his dark blue hair. "...but, seeing is believing right? You know that for sure Aomine-kun. ", Kuroko pointed out while they entered the building. Aomine gave an audible sign a his first reply.

" Well _duh!_ "

After walking pass a few doors, they finally reached the office where they found the first string coach, Sanada Naoto discussing some matters with the head coach, Shirogane Kōzō. Whatever they discussed was put on hold when the two arrived. It was Coach Sanada that ask them the reason for the sudden visit. At first it was Aomine who immediately blurted the high light of their reason out, albeit a bit rushed which raised the coaches' eye brows. Kuroko help to elaborate the circumstances and the first string coach's reaction was at disbelief and shock just like the rest of them. The head coach, however, was in a deep thought.

" Where is he now? ", Coach Sanada asked after Kuroko finished.

" Nijimura-senpai and Midorima-kun brought Akashi-kun into the infirmary after what happened. " The coach looked downcast as he fell silent until the head coach speaks up, " No matter who he is, he's still human. Not to mention a child but a child with high potential and upbringing. ", he mused with an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone.

" Shirogane-san? "

" Akashi's crucial for the team as a player and as captain but this turn of events could be a _major_ hindrance if his illness continues. Especially for himself and for the team's progress...but! ", the head coach turned towards them with a gentle smile on his aged expression. " Like any human being, we needed rest now and then and we all know that Akashi _deserves_ it. ", then his expression turned serious, "...but this won't stop the team's practice regime, although Akashi would certainly be unable to attend. I will announce this matter much more to the club later on. "

The first strings coach nodded after a moment of understanding, " Understood sir. " Both Aomine and Kuroko stood where they are while mildly processing what was said.

" Aah _and_ as his team mates and players on the regular team, you kids could lend some helping hands on his road to recovery. In this occasion, it will boost your team work with each other and overall, the team. Let's make sure that he's all recovered when he returns shall we?. ", he gave another smile towards the two teenagers. Aomine stayed silent while Kuroko bowed politely, " Yes, head coach. "

A knock was heard before the door opened to reveal Nijimura. He could sense that everything was settled judging by the coaches' expressions so he cuts to the chase; asking what was to be done. Coach Sanada relayed what's decided on and was about to ask of Akashi's condition when Kuroko came up to Nijimura from behind and asked that very question instead. It surprised the third year yet again. It was not as if he didn't know Kuroko was there in the office but rather that he _didn't felt_ him approaching. ' He never ceased to _literally_ surprise me huh? ', is what went through his mind when his nerves calmed down.

" How's Akashi-kun? "

" The kid's fine. He's sleeping right now so that gets rid of that 'brain thing' . ", Nijimura points to his head to emphasize his point. He continued what the nurse told him and Midorima on what Akashi's illness is for the time being and the arrangements to have a more elaborated diagnose from his family doctor after his butler fetches him from School. Coach Sanada and the head coach soaked the information in as they listened. After Nijimura's explanation, the dark bluenette began walking towards the door, tucking his hands into the pockets of his work out pants.

Kuroko noticed from the corner of his eye that Aomine was about to slide the door open, " Aomine-kun? "

The rest faced the dark bluenette, " Where are you going Aomine? ", Nijimura asked.

The tanned teenager shrugged, " To get a drink? Story's finished so I don't have any more reason to stay here right? ", he said so with a casual tone and before any of them could stop him, he slide the door open, steps out, then closed it back.

" That brat need's to learn some manners! ", said Nijimura irritably.

" ..but, maybe.. "

Nijimura and the coaches turned to Kuroko as he slowly faces them,

" ...maybe, Aomine-kun was taking the news in his own way... ", Kuroko trailed. Knowingly, Nijimura gently ruffled Kuroko's light blue hair, " Yeah, I know. The brat does things _his_ own way. " Kuroko grin slightly just as Nijimura lifted his hand from his head that turned into a fist, " ..but somehow that attitude _reminded_ me of that **Haizaki~** ", the former captain grumble with the memory of his past anger on the former member of the club.

Kuroko didn't say. The last time he'd seen the said teen was ever since Haizaki threw his Basketball shoes into the incinerator. It still upsets him that someone with potential like Haizaki was ejected from the club but he didn't questioned Akashi's decision for that matter.

The head coach interrupted the two with the order for Kuroko and Nijimura to go and inform Momoi and the rest of the first strings that he'll be giving the announcement later and that the club session will end early for the day as with the second and third strings' after he went to pay Akashi a visit in the infirmary. The two conformed then excused themselves out of the office.

Meanwhile, Aomine is standing in front of one of the School's many vending machines. He pressed one of the buttons and a cooled sports drink went out. After opening the cap, he walked along the halls while sipping his drink.

* * *

 **Omake words:-** 1,361~ **(Edited as of 3rd October and 1st Nov; the number remained the same even after updating)**

I had a bit of trouble finishing this part. The last part for Chapter 2's Omake will be uploaded later on along with the following parts for 'Surviving the Jurassic World'~

 **Edit (1st Nov):-** Deleted the facts that Akashi had fainted but is instead awake before falling asleep on the way. [Read Chapter 2 for more info]

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


	8. Omake:- Ch2-3 End

I've just returned from my weekend vacation a few days ago~ The whole time without internet D8 but a lot of memories with my relatives X3

 **Edit:-** I've added _a little_ more for when Kise and Murasakibara interacted cause I figure its _a bit_ short.

 **Disclaimer~**

All Characters from Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

* * *

 ***OMAKE* Chapter 2.3 End**

The glaring signs of Akashi's unusual behavior were flashing before her mind. Momoi couldn't believe what she concluded from those signs were true. Both Kuroko and Nijimura knew as well _but_ the idea that Akashi's ill gave _a lot_ of doubts. _No one_ would believe it thus they observed the captain more to find other signs where it won't lead to his health but unbelievable it _did_.

Momoi was observing the red haired while trying to prevent it from being obvious but she _knew_ that Akashi _knew_ they were watching him. He humored them as he didn't say or do anything about it. It was when Aomine accidentally hit the captain that the wheels of alert and caution were set in motion. As she watch her childhood friend being scolded by the red haired (he deserved it anyways), she told her senior along with the phantom player about it. They too can feel it but they _have_ to make sure before jumping into conclusions.

They're in total shock when they saw Akashi's already trembling frame doubling over and falling forward. It was a relief that Aomine catches him before he fall face first on the hard floor.

Now that she was temporarily in charged for almost a quarter hour since, Momoi instructed the rest of the baffled first string members to continue with their training regimen in a mild pace. Sure this was a shocking matter but she doubt that it should be used as an excuse for the members to slack off. Definitely _not_ in Teikō's Basketball team. All she could do is hope that this matter be settled and that Akashi would recover.

After the incident, Kise remembered what Kuroko told him about Akashi. He noticed what the light bluenette noticed but didn't thought much of it since it was a _literally impossible though_ t. Now he _wished_ he hadn't.

The blonde was practicing as usual and he didn't come in contact with Akashi until he scolded Murasakibara and Kise happens to be there at the time. He did, however, saw the green haired shooting guard calling out to Akashi who was just standing there and unresponsive to the calls. When Midorima shook him, Akashi sternly retaliated before walking away.

The blonde thought to himself that it was unusual but brushed it off again. A few minutes later he finds himself with his purple haired classmate who's eating away his last packet of potato chips. He's seen the latter ate the contents of at least three different packets during lunch. Seeing how extraordinary it was, Kise asked the center various questions on his huge appetite when Akashi approached them. The blonde was nervous under Akashi's stern orders but during their interaction, Kise noticed Akashi's pale and fatigued complexion. He was also trembling however slight it was.

By then he began to _wonder_ about the possibility. It wasn't until Akashi had collapsed that he _believed_.

Kise was walking towards the benches when he felt a light tug from the back of his shirt. He slightly turned and was faced by Murasakibara who was looking at him with a downcast gaze. His bag of snacks hugged closely to his chest. After a moment, he muttered in a low rather depressed voice,

" Kise-chin..."

" Wh-what's wrong Murasaki-cchi? ", he was deep in his thoughts of guilt that he fumbled. The said purple haired took another moment before replying, " Did I do that to Aka-chin? "

" Eh? Wh-what? "

" That. About my snacks earlier... ", the center tightened his grip on his snacks and Kise's shirt. "...did I upset him that much? "

Kise blinked, dumbfounded.

He knows Murasakibara was _a bit_ dense or rather he had a _child-like mindset_ about these things but that was over the top. There's _no way_ Akashi would collapse over something as _trivial_ as that. " Ahh, no no it wasn't you Murasaki-cchi or your snacks. "

" Really? "

" Y-yeah-su. "

Kise felt the grip on his shirt loosen before Murasakibara gradually released his fingers. " Akashi-cchi's...p-probably sick or something-su...I..guess? " The taller teen blinked in silent surprise, " Aka-chin's...sick? " Kise jerked a little. Knowing Murasakibara, he'll believe anything when it comes to Akashi. He does listens to him most of the time though his snacks rise above all else. " I-I'm sure Akashi-cchi will recover fast Murasaki-cchi! A-after all it's _Akashi-cchi_ right? " Kise tried to console his classmate (again) when he saw the purplette frowning sadly. " It'll be alright-su~ ", Kise gently pats the taller teen's arm. The latter softly mumbled in response.

Both Kise and Murasakibara were then greeted by their club's manager with her clip board in hand.

" Ah! Momochi. "

" Sat-chin... "

Momoi asked them what they were talking about though she had a feeling it was about the captain's incident. When Kise did tell her, she can't help but smile understandingly. She told them about her own view and the observations with Kuroko and Nijimura which broaden Kise's take on the matter. He felt even _guiltier_ for brushing the matter off with the excuse that it wasn't possible which turned out to be the _opposite_. On the other hand, Murasakibara immediately starts to walks out of the gym, saying that he wanted to visit Akashi in the infirmary. He was out of sight before they can have a say in the matter.

After awhile, Kuroko and Nijimura returned. The former captain stated that the head coach will come within a few minutes to announce the matters regarding Akashi after he visits the latter. Momoi asks Kuroko the whereabouts of the dark blue haired teen and Nijimura replied that he went off on his own. He adds that he'd thought Aomine returned back to the gym. That notion made the pinkette becomes more exasperated at her childhood friend.

Meanwhile, within the school's infirmary.

The coaches were about to make their leave after discussing some matters with Midorima and the nurse, when Murasakibara let himself in. The head coach gave Midorima the responsibility to explain the matters to the taller teen by which the green haired replied with an, ' If I have to, in fact. '. The coaches excused themselves soon after.

Murasakibara sat on a spare seat while staring at Akashi's sleeping expression after the vice-captain relayed what the coaches told him earlier. He noted that Akashi was really pale and that it was his first time watching the red haired sleep. Murasakibara tried to randomly sum up what the captain's expression indicates after several moments of staring to Midorima.

" Aka-chin...looks...tired. "

" Isn't that obvious, in fact? "

Thus, the center waited for the red haired to wake up until he feels sleepy himself.

* * *

 **Omake words:-** 1,125~ **(Edit 1st Nov)**

I had a bit of a 'starter' trouble with this last part of chapter 2's Omakes but I hope the contents were alright. Its a bit shorter than the other two parts though.

Had to keep in mind of the timeline of each never-before-written scene from the main chapter.

 **Edit (1st Nov):-** Deleted the facts that Akashi had fainted but is instead awake before falling asleep on the way. [Read Chapter 2 for more info]

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


	9. Ch6:- The aftermath

I was so busy and distracted by my College exams that this took a bit longer to finish.

 **Disclaimer~**

All Characters from Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

* * *

Silence was present since before they arrived in the living room. The hustle and bustle of the household servant's standard uniforms and the clinking of the high quality food trays and decorative bowls being offered were all that was heard in the large air conditioned room before they excuse themselves to wait outside in case the young guests needed the assistance with something. Confectioneries along with warm barley tea in similar quality cups were served and the two teens marveled at their choices before helping themselves.

The light bluenette ate a few biscuits while the bespectacled green haired sips his tea with long pauses in between. The room has the feel of elegance and perfection as with the comforts provided for their guests. Expensive paintings, decorations and ornaments likely bought from overseas filled the walls, corners and marble tables. The curtains were closed but their length and size gave the impression that the obscured windows are wide and huge. The smaller chandeliers graced the ceilings with its crystal like brilliance. The room was designed in western style with the touch of Japanese especially with the few mini Bonsai trees.

Midorima sat across from Kuroko on the same expensive sofa brand. The light bluenette quietly looks upwards to the neatly designed clock over the opposite ceiling. It was half an hour into seven since they arrived and last seen Akashi before the captain was escorted over to the family's doctor. The clacking of a cup over its plate caught the shadow's attention. He turned his head towards Midorima who had his arms crossed. His cup placed on the marble table. The light bluenette observed that the vice was slightly fidgeting despite his attempts to hide it.

" Midorima-kun. ", Kuroko broke the silence with his usual monotone voice. Midorima blinked at the teen who stared blankly back at him.

" You're nervous aren't you? " Midorima jerked but quickly regained his composure by pushing up his glasses and turning away, " I _wasn't_ in fact. " They didn't show it but both teens are worried as they are curious of the incoming results.

While the teens sat in silent wait, the maids along with the butlers from earlier were stationed just outside the living room. They're equally worried for their young master as they awaited the call from their colleagues who accompanied the head butler upstairs. " Hey, it's taking a while. ", whispered one of the younger maids. " It can't be helped, we can only wait patiently. ", replied the oldest of the maids.

With heavy silence, the examination finished as the doctor puts away his tools while the head butler watches on. Akashi was in disbelief of the results which he begrudgingly accepted awhile ago. It's a _family doctors diagnose_ after all. It wasn't _complex_ to what caused the sickness. The elderly man knew it from the start and guessed that the doctor knew as well. Knowing the young master, the red haired personally couldn't comprehend how a mildly simple sickness could do a number on him. _How absurd_.

Glancing over to his left bed side table where his medicine were placed, he briefly remembered the instructions and he would've been left with just that if not for the few notes of their usage and what they can do to ease his illness, courtesy from the doctor. He insisted in writing them out which the head butler assisted with. He didn't like it but knew that it _was_ necessary. His strained muscles shook as they did from the past half hour. The pain flared and pulsed ever since his check up began. The captain felt discouraged to sit up any further but he remained. After all, it isn't polite nor is it a norm for an Akashi to go to bed with your guests being present. Even if they are here because of his illness; the doctor and his team mates who're waiting downstairs.

Akashi caressed the back side of his head, feeling the pain intensified an inch. His free hand clutched the covers while preventing himself from grunting due to the painful headache.

Meanwhile, the head butler and family doctor watches on. Feeling sympathetic and sadden by the whole ordeal. Akashi knew they were but he didn't react to it. He's far from being in denial right now. The doctor says a few words of encouragement towards the young heir before leaving. Akashi weakly thanked him for his help. The older man gave a warm smile before walking out of the red haired's room.

The maids and butlers stationed outside were a few meters away from their young master's room. A few turned towards the direction of the door when it opened but they immediately went back into formation. The figure of the doctor came out along with the head butler who helped the doctor with his tools and medicine suitcases. They were in a hushed conversation and though it piped the other servant's curiosity, they didn't make a move to listen in. They don't have the right to after all.

The doctor discussed that he'll be visiting Akashi again for his check up next week. The head butler made sure to take note of it. " Thus the duration he had off School is a week. If his illness still persisted, we'll see what we can do by then but _hopefully_ it won't come to that. " The elderly man bowed slightly, " I understand. I will notify the young master's School as soon as possible. " A moment later, he called for some of the butlers in formation and they came without a word. He told the men to help carry the doctor's suitcases to his vehicle. They did so without question.

After the butlers went, the doctor signs, " That child needs company. At the very least, those whose closest to his age. ", he began. The elderly butler stayed silent as he listened. " They can provide some mental support during his fragility. Most suitable are those who he shares a bond with. They can help him every step of the way. He's lonely and he _didn't_ realize it. "

The butler nodded knowingly. A brief thought brought the butler back from that late evening when he first met the rainbow haired teenagers. Though he had only just met them, it's obvious that they're from the young master's Basketball team. The club that gave the red haired contentment and a sense of joy within him. Perhaps _they_ could help him.

" I really hope so, sensei. ", he responded after pondering the possibility of his suggestion.

The doctor nodded, " Although I'm not a part of the main house, I'm _also_ an Akashi thus I know how the traditions of our family can do to the heirs. "

He continued, " There's no need for you to see me off Rikichi-san. Take care of the young master. I'll be wishing for his full recovery. "

" I understand sir. "

After the doctor walked along the hall way, passing through the household servants then making his way downstairs, the head butler went back into the room. Akashi was leaning against the pillow placed to support his back as he sat on his bed. He was caressing his very warm forehead with visible strain. The red haired heard him coming so he blinked his eyes open to look at the butler. " Young master, do you prefer to change your attire or leave it as it is? " Akashi took a moment before replying, " After today...I preferred a change of clothes, warm water and a towel to clean myself. "

" Very well, I'll have it ready. ", the butler paused, remembering the two guests, " On another note, young master. "

" Yes? "

" What of your companions? They have been cared for upon arrival and are waiting downstairs. " The red haired fell silent. Indeed, his two team mates were brought along with him. It was unnecessary _from_ the start but he relents to his senior's orders and it's likely that Nijimura had another reason for the set up. He didn't hear them earlier from where he was in the limo but it appears that they were discussing about something. Maybe to report the diagnosis to the rest of the team.

 _His_ diagnose felt _outrageous_. But it is what it is. He _had_ to accept it. _Nothing's_ normal today and it'll be prolonged for _at least_ a week. Thankfully it's a Saturday tomorrow.

Akashi lets out a barely audible sign, relenting into what the butler indirectly implied on. " Bring them up, Rikichi-san. ", he paused for a moment before continuing,

" They deserve to know after all that commotion. " That was a fact. Ever since the apparent show of his weakened state, he was surrounded by his team mates and they've given their assistance, especially their senior. He knew that Nijimura will get involved but _how much_ he contributed was baffling. The others even showed little sides to them that he didn't _and_ couldn't even think of. That gave to the apparent rise of the unpredictability of Teikō Middle School's Basketball regular team.

" Very well, young master. ", the butler slightly bowed. He turned towards the door, stepped out and quietly mentioned for the maids stationed outside to come in and assist the young heir. They moved in silence as they conformed to the soundless order.

In the mean time, downstairs, the butlers and maids stationed out the living room area were re-positioning and straightening themselves. A few of them moved towards the way into the spacious entrance hall and subsequently more footsteps were heard. The light bluenette noticed it. By pausing from his earlier conversation with Midorima about guessing the lucky items of the day for the other signs, the green haired followed after Kuroko whose attention was fixed towards the living room's half open doors. The footsteps were mixed together with a few voices and chatter. Among them, a voice with an air of authority, from the sound of it.

" Perhaps... ", the light bluenette began. " ..that was the doctor? "

A few minutes later, the head butler came. He asked whether they were comfortable in their wait. Both teens politely replied that they have. He then announced that the diagnosis was over awhile ago and that he's to bring both of them up to Akashi's room. The light blue haired teen didn't react much other than the blink of his blank eyes which could mean that he's surprised and the green haired teen jerked a little while the light covered his glasses, as what the elderly butler observed before he began to direct them on-wards.

After gathering their bags and following the butler out into the hall, Kuroko stopped to thank the maids and butler stationed outside who felt _flustered_ at the teen's politeness _after_ announcing his presence. When they climbed the large set of stairs, they noticed more closely that the carpeted steps were soft and finely designed. The hard wooden railings had quite the similar quality. Pictures of important looking figures were placed along the walls. Neither Kuroko nor Midorima know who they were obviously.

Once they reached the first floor, to the side was another set of stair cases that lead to the second floor. Nonetheless, the first floor was just as extravagant with various rooms, furniture and pictures of fine and high quality. Finally after walking through a few mini hallways, they've reached the door to Akashi's room. It's huge and wider than the other doors they've passed with more finer designs and the handle was far more than simple. The door definitely gives off the feel of a family heir's room door.

The butler softly knocked and Aakshi's voice was heard from the inside, giving them permission to come in.

Entering their captain's room, as expected, was just as spacious and fine. Expensive but simple looking curtains covered the window from across the entrance. Everywhere, simple but no doubt expensive furnishings were placed. Fewer than expected though. Further right stood the closet that was stuck to the wall, making it seemed _more_ spacious than it first appeared. A smaller and leaner closet stood at the left side of the room next to a door likely dubbed as the bathroom.

The red haired was seated at the edge of his large modern styled bed and was now dressed in his usual night ware. He had the note from the doctor in one hand and one of the medicine bottles in the other. Akashi still looks as pale as he was before. The red haired captain watched them as they went in after the head butler closes the door. Kuroko greeted him and asked how he's feeling while Midorima stayed quiet from beside the light bluenette. Akashi replied with a ' Somewhat ' before glancing towards the elderly butler. Knowingly, the butler cleared his throat to get the guests' attention.

The head butler started off by repeating the findings of the nurse from their School. The fact that Akashi's migraine effected half of the red haired's head, its pulsing nature, duration of the aches, the auras and the heighten sensitivity. However, it was _half_ of the full diagnose of Akashi's illness. The family doctor concluded the other half to be a tension head ache. The said ache radiates from the lower back of the head, neck and eyes and even other muscle groups. The pain frequents on both side of the head at the same time. Its nature was no different from the migraine but it could lead from mild to moderate and even _severe_. _'Episodic'_ when it occurred fewer than fifteen days but _'Chronic'_ when it doesn't.

Thus he was given the right amount of management pills to cure his illness. In gesture to the duration of his recovery, he'll also be absent from School in about a week starting from today.

The two listened and didn't react beyond a blink and the occasional glance towards the red haired. He had a distant gaze while he glared on the medicine bottle in his hand. Knowing Akashi, he must have difficulty in _accepting_ the results of his diagnose, quite similar to when he denied that something was amiss with himself that morning. Kuroko sympathize with what the captain's been going through. He had his fair share of headaches and though Midorima did so too, especially with the _'idiotic duo'_ and _'baby'_ of the team's antics, he hid that recognition with a push of his glasses.

" I see... ", Kuroko said softly. Midorima readjusted the grip on his bunny plush. Now that they know of Akashi's mysterious illness, responding to the given information was a feat in itself. The silence is slowly getting awkward.

Akashi caught the drift. Signing, he began," There's no need to be concerned you two. I'll recover as soon as possible. "

The light bluenette suggests internally that Akashi _would_ do so. Although being weakened, he's still the same reliable and capable person that led Teikō's Basketball team to many victories and he was a successful person himself. " _I have to anyways._ ", Akashi muttered under his breath which was audible enough for the teens to hear. " Akashi... ", Midorima narrowed his eyes momentarily when he saw the change in Akashi's eyes.

 _A cold crimson._

Many times he'd seen _that_ side to him in the past.

Kuroko had glanced up at the green haired so he didn't noticed the change as with the butler who heard what Akashi said but was far enough at the back to see it. He can't anymore though, even if he'd gone more closely. The red haired's reverted back to his downcast expression after a flutter of his eye lids.

The butler suddenly clapped his gloved hands, noting that it was ten minutes into eight.

" It's best that you young ones be off home. We would't want to trouble your families any longer, given that you've been given an early depart from School. ", he placed his right hand across his chest before bowing to the red haired, " I'll have the limo ready to take them home young master. "

" Yeah. ", Akashi gave the permission. The head butler gestured to the teens that he'll lead the way back.

Kuroko turned to the captain who gently stared back at him, " Well then, Akashi-kun. Take care and Good night. " Midorima nodded a bit fumblingly.

Akashi responded with a small but gentle smile. As they were lead out of the young heir's room, he watches them in silence before turning back to the medicine bottle he kept in his hand. He clutched his eyes shut when the pain started pulsing. Only to flutter them open again to take the right amount of tablets from the bottle according to the labeled prescription. He reached for the glass of warm water that the maids have prepared in preparation to gulp the medicine after plopping them into his mouth.

Meanwhile, on the way back, the head butler gestured to two of the nearby butlers on stand-by to call the driver to prepare the limo. As they wait it out downstairs, the butler said he wanted to talk to them about a prior matter which took shape from the conversation with the family doctor. Previously, the head butler as well as the doctor kept the rest of the servants from finding the heir's sickness. To avoid the trouble of worrying them and the leak of information. Not that they will but as a _precaution_.

The servants knew and didn't protest the decision. Their sole purpose is to take great care of the mansion and its many chores as with providing comfort and their services to the masters. Especially now. It _isn't_ in their place as servants to _pry_ any of that information _no matter_ how much they wanted to know.

The head knew that the household servants would be involved in his idea so he'll disclose it to them awhile later. " Yes, butler-san? ", asked Kuroko politely. Midorima kept quiet all the way.

The butler opened the front of his suit slightly to reach into one of his inner pockets. He fetched two small cards which he then hands to both of them. They fixed their eyes onto the card that had an illustration of a phone number. It was titled as the butler's work phone which leads to his small office room.

" Please feel free to call in the noon hour where I'm able to receive them during my tea break. It'll be a given that I'll send a limo to your location if you wanted to visit the young master anytime you wish. ", he placed his right hand again on his chest in gesture to that service. Kuroko bowed his head politely, " Thank you, butler-san. " Midorima did too, " Thank you. "

" If you wouldn't mind me saying.. ", he began again.

" Yes? ", it was Midorima who responded this time, allowing the butler to continue.

" You two know how he is yes? I... _we_ would gladly appreciate it if you could help him with his recovery. ", he looked at both of them sincerely.

Kuroko softly nodded, smiling up to the elderly man, " We'll do whatever we can. "

The butler smiled at them behind his short graying beard, " The driver will be here shortly to take you home. Just tell him your address and he'll take you there. ", he added.

That reminded Midorima about what their senior had instructed them to do. He adjusted his glasses to that thought. " Kuroko. " The shorter teen turned to look at him, " Yes, Midorima-kun? "

" In fact, don't you remember Nijimura-san's... ", he trailed when Kuroko's blank expression slightly lit up in remembrance.

" Ah! Yeah, that's right. ", Kuroko turned back to the butler, " Excuse us butler-san. We're going to call our companions about Akashi-kun's diagnose. Our senpai instructed us to do so as soon as possible. " The butler nodded in understanding, " Of course, by all means. "

As he take his light blue mobile phone out of his bag, the shadow suggested that Midorima should call them too as to reduce the time it will took to call all of them. The green haired shooting guard hesitated before relenting, saying to himself that it would be annoying if he ended up with the short end of the stick. After all, he _rarely_ calls them even if he did have all his team mate's numbers.

Kuroko began by typing a particular number and shortly after a few beeps, the other end picked up. It was Momoi. She greeted Kuroko like how she usually does. Some voices were heard in the background and one of them, Kuroko identified to be Aomine. Momoi's grandmother must have been diligent enough to have made Aomine sounded so distressed. She told him what was going on in the kitchen before getting to the topic. The light bluenette relayed Akashi's diagnosis and Momoi gasped quietly at that. Before hanging up, she promised to let Aomine know after she get him to eat her grandmother's second helping of her home made pie.

While Kuroko was calling Momoi, at the same time, Midorima called Nijimura. The green haired greets the former captain when he heard the older teen's voice. Njiimura was on his way home from visiting his father in the Hospital but the senior didn't say where nor what he was doing at the moment to his kouhai. He had bought some fruits for his siblings before getting the call. Midorima told him what he knows and the former captain coolly accepted them in a calm manner which could _only_ mean that he's being sarcastic. He told the green haired to be careful on the way home and to give the same regard towards Kuroko before closing the line.

After Kuroko finished calling Momoi, the limo arrived. The head butler escorted the two teens into the vehicle. At this time, Midorima was still on the phone with Nijimura.

The head butler curtly waved at them as they drove off soon after. The teens gave the driver their address and from there the driver deducted that the closest address from where they're at is Kuroko's so he'll dropped the light blunette off first. They then continued to call the last two of their team mates. Kuroko decided to call Murasakibara but Midorima stopped him before he could dial the purplette's numbers.

" What's wrong Midorima-kun? "

" Why'd I have to call that Kise in fact? ", he irritably complained.

" Because if I call Kise-kun, it'll be a long time until I could tell him about Akashi-kun. " Knowing the hyper blonde, he'll probably get all bubbly and happy when Kuroko called him before finally settling down to hear what Kuroko has to say about the results.

" If it's Midorima-kun that's calling, he'll waste no time. ", Kuroko added straightforwardly.

" _Why you~_ ", the green haired lowly growled under his breath at the shorter teen to his right. Not being frazzled by the glare, Kuroko began to dial up Murasakibara's number and Midorima did so with Kise's.

After several beeps, the purplette finally picked up and it seemed as though he was munching while Kuroko greeted him. When the shadow asked how he is, the center replied that he was enjoying the party that his large family held for his brother and his wife. Indicating that he must have eaten _a lot_ at the feast. When Kuroko told him the results of the doctor's findings, Murasakibara's change in his voice was evident. He even added that he wanted to give Akashi the new potato chip flavor that his brother bought for him to cheer the red haired up. Though a bit _childish_ , to the shadow it was pretty endearing. Murasakibara _rarely_ shares his food after all.

When Kise's voice appeared from the other end of the line, Midorima squinted his eyes at the blonde's tone. Kise was taking a short break from his photo session and was checking his messages when the green haired called. Quickly jumping into the fact that he has yet to receive a call _from_ Midorima and that he was surprised and such. Midorima managed to hold his temper down as he _begrudgingly_ told Kise the outcome of Akashi's diagnosis. The blonde slowly turned serious and he voices out his sympathy when he was called by someone in the background. Kise was about to apologize but Midorima immediately ended the line, making the blonde cried crocodile tears before being pulled along by his manager.

Midorima made a notion to _not_ call the blonde again unless if it _really_ can't be helped. " Good job, Midorima-kun. ", the light bluenette finished earlier and was now staring at an exasperated Midorima who spat back at him with an, ' In fact, Shut up. '.

Unbeknownst to everyone, after the green haired hanged up his call with Nijimura, the third year was hit with an idea that would need _all_ of the rainbow haired gang's participation.

* * *

QwQ I had a lot of troubles here and there with this chapter especially with Akashi's diagnose and Kuroko and Midorima's responses to them.

While studying for my extra exams, I've been working on this newest chapter for about a week or so alongside ' BitterSweet ' which would be uploaded soon!~

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


	10. Omake:- Ch3-1

It's the time for Omakes again~ X3

I actually finished this before I finished ' The Orangenette Twins ' for obvious reasons XD ( _Short_ Omake, distractions, ect~ )

 **Disclaimer~**

All Characters from Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

* * *

 ***OMAKE* Chapter 3.1**

For Murasakibara, waiting in silent anticipation is quite normal in class; wanting them to end just so he could munch away on his delicious snacks. But this time it's different since he's waiting for _someone_ to wake up and that someone being Akashi who slept tucked comfortably under the blue covers of the infirmary bed. Earlier, he finally discovered that Akashi _really_ isn't looking very well as opposed to what he first thought before the incident. After Midorima told him, he checks it for himself. He didn't retract immediately like everyone else and his response came in slow- saying that ' Aka-chin's burning. ', before he releases his hand off Akashi's forehead.

The purplette sat on the spare seat in front of Midorima from across the bed. The center hugs his bag of snacks to himself as he quietly munched on a chocolate bar. The green haired's lucky item, the white and pink bunny plush was placed in front of him on the bed while he had his arms crossed.

The red haired's expression would mildly cringe for a few seconds now and then. Murasakibara realizes by then that this was the first time he'd seen Akashi sleeping. The captain _isn't_ someone who sleeps in class or slacks off somewhere in School. In fact, he's quite the opposite. Akashi's the president of the student council and is the captain of Teikō's Basketball club. **(Author's notes:-** **Akashi's likely a representative of his class but it isn't implied or I haven't come across that in the canon story so I didn't add it in.)** He had a lot to do all the time. After classes, during lunch and the club, Akashi had his hands full and he handled them without much effort. The purplette can't figure out how the captain could do all that work without complaining.

But _the_ 'Aka-chin' isn't doing any of those things at the moment. He doesn't fully understand what Midorima told him earlier but all he knows is that Akashi's sick and hurting. The purplette paused form his munching as he reads the captain's expression. A moment later, he calls out to Midorima whose currently wiping his glasses with a small silky napkin.

" Hey Mido-chin… "

" What? "

Murasakibara blinked, his eyes still on Akashi, " Aka-chin...looks...tired. "

The green haired signs, continuing his ministrations, " Isn't that obvious, in fact? "

The purplette returns to his chocolate and before he could munch on the confectionery, he's overcome with a yawn. He didn't realize that with all this waiting got him feeling sleepy. That always happens in class but at times it doesn't because of his snacks, especially the new flavors. Now he's waiting for Akashi to wake up and he had his snacks so why'd he feel sleepy? He's confused but he didn't look into it. In the end, it doesn't matter because even if he _does_ sleep, he would still be here when Akashi wakes up.

A few minutes later, the nurse from before brought in two familiar faces who dropped by for a visit. Momoi and Kise greeted them quietly as they walked in. Midorima asked Momoi about the club and she replied that Nijimura was taking care of it for the time being. The two teens briefly takes in the scene of the captain sleeping before the pinkette started to ask the vice about what happened to Akashi.

On the other hand, Kise brought with him Akashi's club jacket that he retrieved from the locker room. It was the manager's thoughtful gesture. The infirmary _is_ lightly air conditioned and Akashi's wearing his workout clothes after all. In addition, Midorima and Murasakibara's jackets were brought along for each of them.

While the green haired relayed what he knows, Kise asked Murasakibara to help him with Akashi's jacket, he was told by Momoi to do just that. The blonde relented as he figured it'll be a way to at least make up for his 'overlooking' from earlier.

The purplette blinked at him in confusion, " Is that…alright? "

" Of course, Akashi-cchi needs to stay as _comfortable_ as possible-su. ", the blonde finds himself reassuring his classmate again but, of course, he didn't mind in this situation. The purplette seems to be thinking about it and he gradually gets up, places his snacks on his seat then walks over.

Kise gently scooped his hands from under Akashi's back and head to lift him up. He squinted a little at the warmth that was radiating from Akashi's clothes and nape. The purplette helped Kise by keeping the red haired slightly above the bed so the blonde could cover the captain with his jacket. It didn't take much effort to lift him but since it's _the_ Akashi, it's quite _nerve-wrecking_ to say the least. Kise tried _not_ to panic. Murasakibara looks a bit uneasy and from within his mind, as he continued to support the red haired, he thought that it's the first time he ever holds Akashi's head, especially his spiky hair. The feeling was _quite_ similar to Kuroko's...except for the color.

After successfully putting Akashi's jacket on, Kise gave the ' Ok ' for the purplette to slowly bring the red haired back down. The blonde then draped the covers back on the captain's chest up to his chin. Only then is when Kise exhaled the breath that he didn't know he held in.

" Good work Ki-chan. ", Momoi pats Kise's slouched shoulder. Her conversation with Midorima finished awhile ago. They were watching the whole situation from the side lines and it appeared that they too felt nervous though Midorima refused to show it as he pushes his glasses up in a condescending manner. " Ah Momoi-cchi. Yeah, but it's _still_ kinda scary-su. "

Momoi chuckled lightly, " Mmm I can feel that too from just watching. "

" So what about Akashi-cchi's illness? ", the blonde asked. Due to the whole 'scary' ordeal, he obviously didn't listen in on their discussion.

Momoi proceeded to tell Kise. By the end of it, Murasakibara yawned louder than the first or second time that he did. " Ahh~ Sleepy~ Guessed it can't be helped. "

He stood up, put his jacket on then holds onto his snacks while his other hand effortlessly lifts the folding chair, " I'm going to take a little nap. "

" Mukkun? Are you going to sleep here?! ", Momoi asked in a rather baffled tone.

" Hm. I want to wait for Aka-chin to wake up and I can't sleep anywhere else anyways~ ", he dragged the chair towards the small steel table positioned a few centimeters away from Akashi's bed. While he was positioning his chair, Momoi noticed that the purple haired had a lot of pocky snacks. From the bag's half emptied contents, Murasakibara will likely get some more later.

* * *

 **Omake words:-** 1,115~ (Except for the Author's notes) **(Edit 6th Dec)**

Phew~ Made it. Oh and just for a heads up, the newest chapter (not the Omakes), will take a while to plot out and be sorted so after Chapter 3's Omakes, it'll be a while until the next 'main' update unless if I was hit with more ideas for the plot/sorting which I guarantee will be fun and interesting to read. Add in the comedy with that please~ XD

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


	11. Omake:- Ch3-2

Here's the next part~

 **Disclaimer~**

All Characters from Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

* * *

 ***OMAKE* Chapter 3.2**

The air felt like the calm after the storm, those caught up in it were reeling from the lingering shock and confusion. After a short examining, the nurse conjured up a solution in heed to the red haired's high fever, noting that this will be as much as the School nurse could do in the mean time.

Midorima was instructed to fill a basin with water of a mild temperature while the nurse prepares the cooling cloth. It just so that he was nearby due to gently rubbing the red haired's back but he complied without a word.

As a result, Murasakibara takes over. Akashi was leaning and his shoulders were tiredly slouched. His eyes closed and he had his left hand pressed against his forehead as he steadies his breathing. After the green haired left with his lucky item, the nurse along with the purplette's help sets the red haired down onto the comforts of the soft pillow. The blanket was then pulled back up to his chest.

Akashi stayed silent; he didn't have the strength to speak. The pain flared a couple of times earlier and it stayed pulsing deep within his mind. Out of exhaustion, he felt his senses soften into the drowsiness ahead.

" Aka-chin… " The purplette breaks the slowly build silence when he sees Akashi had his eyes closed. He had pulled his seat nearer to the captain and was quietly munching down on milk flavored pocky as he worriedly observed the red. The rest of his pocky boxes were stacked up on the bed. " Now, now, let him rest. ", came the nurse from across the room. She gently watches on for a moment before lowering herself to the low cabinets.

Murasakibara finished all of his pocky when Midorima entered the infirmary, basin in hand. The nurse approached the teen soon after with a clean cloth. After the transaction, Midorima went to Akashi's side of the infirmary just as Murasakibara picks himself off his seat.

" Ah! Mido-chin. ", he drawled.

The green haired paused, " Hmm? Are you going out? ", the vice asked. Judging from Murasakibara's empty pocky boxes that he held, it _would_ seem so.

The center's eyes slightly lit up, " Hmm. I've run out of snacks so I'm getting some more~ ", in _gesture_ to 'running out of snacks', he lightly shook one of the empty boxes. Midorima didn't respond in light to the _obvious_ although it has been around seven minutes since. The purple haired gave a last look at Akashi's sleeping form, " Do your best then Mido-chin~ ", and with that he excuses himself.

With a signs, Midorima places the basin on the bed just centimeters away from Akashi's feet under the covers. His lucky item was delicately tucked in his club jacket. The green haired's sights went to the steel table from across, finding it more appropriate to place the basin on.

Midorima gathered the basin with the cloth and placed it on the table once moved near the captain to the opposite side. Before anything else, the teen retrieved his lucky item and placed it a few centimeters away from the basin. He began to unfold the fabric but stopped when he noticed the tapping on his left fingers. He ensures himself that he kept a large roll of the tape; he could re-tape his fingers afterwards.

Momoi tapped the mechanical pen on her clip board as she observed the ongoing practice sessions. Awhile ago, the head coach had made his announcement; due to obvious circumstances, club hours were cut short from here on. But every member of the first string, most notably the regulars, was to do a mild training on their own. It didn't affect the club that much either than the captain would be absent or that the members wouldn't have Akashi's training regime for awhile.

Momoi and along with Midorima were officially put in charge in a 'handed down' sort of way, being the vice-captain and the manager. Momoi told the green haired earlier during the visit to the infirmary. Midorima being Midorima, he accepted the temporary role with heed to his _sole claim_ that he always does his very best. The pinkette has been checking the clock a couple of times since she was given the task to lock the gym afterwards.

Meanwhile, Nijimura was conversing with some of the third years far from the benches where Momoi sat with her clipboard. The light bluenette was seated on a bench drinking his energy drink along with the blonde who sat next to him. He was twirling one of the basketballs on his right index finger. They were taking a breather.

The taller teen let the ball fall onto his lap before turning to the phantom, " Kuroko-cchi, you're going to visit Akashi-cchi later right-su? "

" Yes, with Nijimura-san. Senpai says he'll be informing Akashi-kun's butler along with the head coach. ", Kuroko replied with his blank expression. Kise 'Ohh'ed as he twirled the ball between his hands. " We'll be sure to be there- ah! ", Kise then caught the sight of a certain tanned teenager plodding into the gym. Kuroko turned to Kise and saw what suddenly caught the blonde's attention.

Nijimura turned his head towards the entrance when he heard Kise's exclamation of the said teen that _supposedly_ went to enjoy the 'free' time. The former captain sign then excuses himself from his peer's conversation. Momoi was heading over as she had just noticed her childhood friend.

" Aomine-cchi!~ " Aomine blinked over at the incoming small forward.

" Aomine-kun! " This time he saw Momoi rushing at him.

He beheld the two before him with an irritated look that literally says, ' What the heck? '

" Where have you been?! ", it was Momoi who spoke first.

" Here and there. ", the dark bluenette shrugged, " I got hungry so I had a meal in the cafeteria. "

" Mou Aomine-kun~ ", Momoi signs.

" Yo! Aomine. ", the former captain approached the taller teen, " You left pretty abruptly earlier. " The dark bluenette casually scratched the back of his spiky hair, " I guess? I was thirsty. "

" You brat sure like doing it _your_ way huh? ", the dark haired teen crosses his arms, " Well at least you didn't continue to wonder off. "

" Aomine-cchi, Have you drop by to see Akashi-cchi in the infirmary yet? " The said teen turned towards the blonde, " Hah? W-why would I? Is he a freakin' kid or something?! "

" Even in Akashi-kun's standards, it wouldn't be a bad thing to go check up on him. "

With the sudden voice of the phantom, those at the receiving end were taken aback yet again.

" Gah! Tetsu! Why you- ", Aomine fumbled in surprise. Even being shocked herself, Momoi happily greeted her crush. Kise made a comment that he knew Kuroko followed him to meet Aomine but from there he guesses that he got distracted in the conversation. Nijimura on the other hand lost count of his ghost-like kouhai's surprises.

* * *

 **Omake words:-** 1,193~ **(Edit 18th Jan, 2016)**

I had some difficulties with the grammar and word phrases here and there but I hope this Omake makes sense of/from the main chapters ;w;

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


	12. Omake:- Ch3-3

Here's the late, last Omake part! I was _supposed_ to post this last month but got a bit busy and side tracked since it was the holidays~

More ever because of the OVA! X3 It's just too wonderful and awesome and heart warming... QwQ

 **Disclaimer~**

All Characters from Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

* * *

 ***OMAKE* Chapter 3.3 End**

To indirectly avoid being questioned again, Aomine suddenly challenged Kise to a one-on-one. The said teen was utterly confused as _he_ was the one who'd _usually_ call the shots. Aomine simply stated that he was bored and he added that the blonde _won't_ ever beat him thus the two started up their usual daily routine.

Momoi huffed at that. Deep down, she knew that her childhood friend was likely avoiding the discussion earlier which was 'automatically' discarded when he and Kise went into their regular matches. She relented and so did Kuroko and Nijimura; that's just how Aomine is.

Upon noticing heavy footsteps from behind, Kuroko turned and greeted the center who had just entered the gym. The latter stopped when he noticed the shadow. The drawled reply gave hints to the other two that the tallest of their members was behind them.

Momoi was the first to ask the reason of his presence. He simply told them in a mild gruff manner that he's retrieving something from the lockers. The purplette went off before the manager could say anything else. He walked out a few minutes later wearing his School uniform and he had his bag on his right shoulder. Murasakibara exited the gym without a single word.

Near the end of the fourth match between the two 'forwards' and from glancing up the clock, Kuroko realizes that it was time for the intended visit with the former captain to the infirmary. He soon finds Nijimura in the locker room who was buttoning up his blue uniform. A few of the other members of the first string were there as well.

The former captain easily noticed the light bluenette when the doors creaked open. He silently felt _relieved_ that he didn't have another surprise from the phantom ( _and_ for the decision to head to the lockers first while _trusting_ that Kuroko would go there too), he had enough surprises for today.

Kuroko greeted the former captain then quietly proceeded to change into his own uniform. After the third year finished changing, he closes his locker then walked towards Midorima's and gathered the green haired's bag and uniform. Nijimura gave the bag to Kuroko then he carefully folded the greenette's uniform.

Out on the gym's court, Kise was lying with his back on the floor while Aomine sat with his arms and legs spread out as he hang his head back. The basketball bounces off a few meters away. It stopped when it was picked up by Kuroko. Both power forward and small forward were heaving and trying to catch their breath from their competition. _As usual_ , Aomine had won. The pinkette was seen crouching between the two and telling them off as she handed them their water bottles.

" Ahh… Thanks Momo-cchi. ", Kise got up as he gulped in the cool water. Aomine by now was nearly finished with his. Momoi then noticed the two in their School uniforms coming towards them.

" Oh Tetsu-kun! Nijimura-san! Are you two heading to the infirmary? ", she asked. " Yeah. Gonna check how Akashi's doin'. His guardian's on the way anyways. Gotta greet the guy later on. ", Nijimura replied while Kuroko crouched down to hand Kise the Basketball.

" I see…Eh? Why do you have two bags? and…another uniform? ", Momoi asked, eying the said objects being held by both Kuroko and Nijimura respectively.

" They're Midorima's. Despite the jacket that you brought him, he's would still be cold judging from the workout clothes that he still wears. Better not take any chances otherwise that brat might catch a cold. He's been in there for a while anyways, might as well bring his stuff along. " Momoi 'Ohh'ed, agreeing with their senior's decision.

" Oh yeah, you guys could help out with Akashi's belongings later. ", Nijimura shifted his weight to his right leg as he gazes down at his juniors. Leaving the task to them was due to the impression that they might've wanted to ask if they could help in any way they can. The reason for _that_ was probably quite similar to how Midorima felt. **(Author's notes:- Reference at the end of Omake Chapter 2.1)** Well, the former captain doesn't know about Aomine though. He's _quite_ unreadable at these kinds of situations.

Momoi's expression lifts up at the given task, " Ok! Yeah, we'll properly bring them to Akashi-kun then! "

" Leave it to us-su! ", the blonde gave a thumbs up to sum the manager's determined exclamation while mirroring his own. The former captain lets out a chuckle before counting on them to do just that. All the while, Aomine kept quiet as he stretches his slightly fatigued muscles.

The two subsequently reached their destination soon after. The nurse greeted them then brought the visitors to Akashi's section of the room. After handing Midorima his uniform and bag, Nijimura asks of the red haired's condition; suspecting the wet clothe placed on the red haired's forehead _isn't_ just for cooling Akashi's fever.

Midorima complied; he told them what happened from when Akashi woke up not too long ago. The former captain listened intently, as did the shadow. Kuroko's eyes widen slightly by the mid revelation. Nijimura's serious expression stayed as he listens intently to the series of events.

Afterwards, the former captain crosses his arms in a huff of half relief and irritation. " _Signs~_ Glad now that he accepted his sickness. Either way, his conditions' worsen. " Midorima went silent after he finished. He _still_ had trouble believing what had transpired earlier… _especially_ , how horrified Akashi looked.

He managed to ease the red haired from the tight bind but he barely shook off _his_ stunned perplexity. The greenette remembered what his mother used to do when either he or his younger sister had a coughing fit. By rubbing Akashi's back, it further _adds_ to the fact that the captain was quite frail and fevered.

" Ah Midorima… " The shooting guard turned to Nijimura who was leaning against the wall next to him. " You should go change. You'll get colder if you don't, since you've been here from the beginning. "

The former captain's interpretation was reasonable. Since it is indeed the truth, Midorima decided to follow through. _Without_ letting his senior and Kuroko know that he had only realized. Guess that it was due to all the commotion. He isn't aware of it before but having his senior pointing it out, he got to admit, it _is_ getting rather cold.

Just as he was about to excuse himself, the nurse came forward with the news that Akashi's butler was on their way over. Nijimura immediately took it up as he had told the head coach that he'll be there to provide more insight to the red haired's guardian. Not just as a former captain but _also_ as a senior in the club.

He stated that he would need Midorima's help to assist him; being the vice captain and Akashi's team mate who he's closest to. There's still some time before the butler's arrival and so within the short period of time, Midorima will meet up with them later by the entrance after he had changed into his uniform. In the mean time, Kuroko would watch over Akashi.

The greenette exited the infirmary along with the former captain who went on his way. Midorima decided on the nearby restroom to go and change since the gym's closing during this half hour and that his senior had come all this way to deliver his uniform.

Kuroko sat on Midorima's seat near the metal table. The light bluenette was told by the vice to later change the cloth and the water of the basin to a specific warm temperature. The aforementioned basin was placed on the metal table next to him. Kuroko turned his full attention towards the sleeping captain. His gaze calm and gentle as he observed the steady rise and fall of the red haired's breathing.

* * *

 **Omake words:-** 1,322~ (Except for the Author's notes) **(Edit 19th Jan)**

The next chapter will be a long one so it might take a while ^^;

Sorry about that but hopefully it'll be worth the wait :D

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


	13. Ch7:- Along the way

Here's the latest chapter! Finally!, I know. ;w;

Also, there's a review (the last one) that had a question about this fic. I wanted to reply all those months ago when it was sent but I decided to answer it and all other future questions in a new chapter or omake like what I did to my first KNB fic. So here it is. I'm really sorry for the late reply!

Review from **Laudi14** \- ' Inner Burden ' is mostly about friendship and bonds but you can view it however you like.  'Reader's impression' is your call! :)

 **Disclaimer~**

All Characters from Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san!

* * *

The young heir woke up to find nature's light; young and aglow, was illuminating through the only set of curtains within his dark room with some soft chirping of the early morning birds. Their melodies drifted quietly in the air and its calming listening to them as he gathered himself from the lull of sleep.

Akashi kept in mind not to rouse the currently dormant pain when he straightened up and did some mild stretches. He then walks over to the curtain covered windows of his reading nook, passing the small transparent table. With his left knee resting on one of the seats, he slightly leans over and gently pushed the curtains back. As a result, the cold but warm sunlight immediately engulfed the room.

He blinked at the scenery he's used to see every morning; the garden in the backyard. The view stayed the same as they were maintained by the household staff. Nothing changed aside from the flowers and plants; the wilting replaced with the new. He had known _every_ single species and types of plants kept within the garden and some convenient places of the mansion, as it was relevant to acquire knowledge of the household's furnishings. Their origins, the place they were bought, the material used to care for them and so on. It was only _common_ for the family heir to know about such things, even to the littlest detailed information.

Akashi turned towards the clock by his right bed side table. With the assistance from the sunlight, he could decipher that it was a minute before seven, _exactly_ , from the clock's needle arms. The young heir usually starts the day before dawn but he had overslept.

A knock later on his bedroom door sounded right after the clock strikes seven. Knowingly, he allowed the person from the other side of the door to enter. They first excused themselves before entering the young heir's room.

The head butler greeted and Akashi replied back. At the usual, during the weekdays, Akashi wouldn't be meeting the butler until he was dressed and downstairs for breakfast. In the weekends, it was practically the same. The routine changed due to his current condition.

" How are you feeling young master? "

" I'm alright, Rikichi-san. "

The head butler nodded. He then proceeds to inform that breakfast will soon be ready. Preparations had started later than normal. It was done to especially keep the food warm for the young heir. The menu was different but necessary. As Akashi had requested, he would be having his breakfast downstairs in the dining room as usual, _despite_ the fact that he could have them taken upstairs to his room.

Akashi was either consciously _or_ sub-consciously intending to keep to his usual routine as much as possible without giving himself _too_ much leisure time, even if he needed it. It's most probably being the _latter_.

Although the young heir compromised a major amount of the recovering procedures, a fair amount of his regular schedule remained - those which _didn't_ require much effort, physical activity or multi-tasking. The young heir _will_ diligently see it through despite of everything that has happened due to his illness.

It was thought and drilled into him for _so long_ that it has become second nature.

The head butler along with the rest of the household servants respected the heir's decisions. The cooks were especially intent and enthusiastic. The head butler overheard their discussions on servings for their young master's meals that would be nutritious, comforting and helps in regaining their young master's health sooner than later.

Before excusing himself, the head butler collected the medicines including the notes which were neatly kept in a medium sized pouch. The pouch was given from the family's doctor as a 'get well' present which could safely transport the medicines.

The head butler awaits the heir from the outside as he prepares for the day. As a precaution, he was to accompany Akashi downstairs. The head butler had assisted Akashi ever since he was very young, when the master wasn't at home or when the master has no need for him in that particular hour. It wasn't regular but it wasn't beyond the norm either.

Akashi got prepared for the day like how he usually does, except for a warm shower. Instead he washed himself with a towel dipped in extra warm water. Akashi gave no exception for his hair though, like last night. So he went and lightly washed his hair with the same warm temperature. But, quietly, like how it began yesterday, the pain lowly flared up, stopping the red haired in his ministrations. It then slowly, within seconds after it appears, retracted into subtlety.

The young heir lifted his head and was met with his reflection in the mirror. A young teenager with wet crimson hair stared back at him with similar crimson eyes. The water was dripping from his hair and cheeks down to his chin and into the sink. His complexion is visibly pale.

Akashi quietly signs to himself as he rubbed the back of his head. It was an obvious _relief_ when it disappeared as soon as it came. He won't allow it take over early in the morning _again_. His fever remained a bother though _and_ the on and off headaches but nonetheless, it's manageable.

After neatly dressing himself, he went out of his room and is immediately in the company of the head butler. The walk downstairs was silent, as it always has, with a few muttered exchanges of the day's schedule. The Butler, positioned from the left side, saw how frail Akashi seemed from behind. The first dose of the medicine last night and a night's worth of sleep did however enable Akashi enough to walk on his own although it's mildly strained.

When they reached the dining room, a few of the maids, butlers and the main cooks greeted their young master before the chefs began serving his breakfast. Akashi discreetly ate at his usual steady pace. The head butler stood nearby with the medicine pouch in hand.

The butler often felt sympathetic towards Akashi, not only as the heir but as a young and growing teenager. It was relatable and upsetting, since he had grandchildren back in his home town and most were younger, with the oldest being closer to his young master's age. But as usual, he couldn't say nor do anything about it.

All the household servants could do was to help him in any way they could.

Awhile later after breakfast, Akashi carefully measured the medicine's doses before propping them into his mouth then gulping down with a warm glass of water. Once the red haired finished, the maids poured into the room to clean after their young master. Akashi asks one of the older maids to send his gratitude for the meal before he stood to return to his room, earning quiet smiles from the other maids.

The red haired would usually be having private lessons with high classed tutors and mentors after breakfast and throughout the whole day but was since cancelled to let him rest and recover. To pass the time, Akashi did his School work. He was given some assignments yesterday and due to the labor of his illness, he obviously couldn't finish them right away. He had his textbooks and notes on the small table while he sat on the comfortable seats of his reading nook, filling in the given homework within minutes.

Working on them doesn't take much effort since he practically didn't find them difficult to begin with. In the mean time, his headache was lying dormant. All that troubled him was his fever. He'd made sure the night before that 'fever cooling patches' were within his easy accessibility. **(Author's Notes:- The ones with the jelly like cooling material you stick on foreheads to relief fevers.)** The red haired was currently wearing one as he weaved through the questions from his textbook.

The head butler came after with some Japanese and English novels from the family's library which Akashi specifically requested since he'll be done with his assignments within the hour. It's just so that he had progress with his duties as a student, though that wasn't hard to begin with. Student council matters are one of them and he'll get to the papers from yesterday's meeting after dinner tonight.

It seemed like a lot of work for an average pre-teenager _especially_ when they're sick to begin with but what was impossible for a major of the norm, in the mindset of an Akashi heir, it's _made_ possible. In terms of efficiency towards their duties, despite an ill condition and at the same time maintaining them along the way had a range of bitter differences from how those of the heir's age could handle.

The tradition to strive for victory was inevitable.

Thus Akashi's morning consisted of reading and heightening his knowledge while taking it easy. Once his headache started up, he'll take a few minutes to rest his head within the duration of the pain. In some episodes, it took longer…

* * *

The calm waves of his consciousness beckoned relaxation and inside the dark but soothing space…he finds himself floating…Floating…Endlessly floating in peace.

However beyond the darkness, the static pulses of the pain had revealed its awakening presence but it's far off that he paid little attention to it. It may have been the cause of the peaceful waves or that the pain was calming down.

Either way, it wasn't a bother….for now.

[...]

The head butler was working through paper work of some of the Akashi family's business associates within Japan when he received a call within his little butler office. He perked his head up from the papers and stared curiously at the phone placed neatly in front of him to the left.

He wondered who may be calling the residence at this particular hour. He finished the business calls a few hours ago. They may have called back to discuss the matters earlier. Of course, he's to accept however many calls they gave him. All in all, the business calls were quite normal, especially during the weekends.

The master will personally deal with his associates when he's in Japan but he'll hand the transactions onto the head butler when he's away overseas. One of the master's commands was not only to report them to him when he returns but to also report and educate the heir, giving him necessary knowledge of the family's business which is one of his duties as the heir.

The butler rearranged the papers and placed them to the side before gently lifting the telephone's receiver.

* * *

A soft inaudible voice echoed from beyond the darkness. It's warm, welcoming and the general aura felt familiar. As it slowly clarifies, the voice seemed to pull his consciousness further into another one of the lighter dimensions, as if he was slowly drowning into a sea of light…

…into a _memory_ of the past…

 _" Sei… "_

The voice…

It's tone calling gently…

 _" Seij_ _ū_ _r_ _ō_ _-chan… "_

The light beamed and no trace of the dark lingered.

The memory began unfolding around him.

He…saw a much younger version of himself, perhaps in his first year of Elementary School. He was leaning against a large comfy chair in the family's library and is reading a thick and heavy looking book placed on his lap. He perked up when the voice, his mother, called from the doorway.

 _" Oh Mother! "_

His mother slowly smiled back as she entered. She quietly crouched next to him by the chair and leaned in to see what he was reading, a book that hardly any of those his age could understand. In a way, a difficult book meant for teenager or adults.

Nevertheless, she reached out and pats the back of his younger self's head.

 _" My~ how remarkable Sei. You can understand this? "_

He nodded.

 _" Yes! It's been difficult at first but I'm doing my best to make both Mother and Father proud that I can! "_

The edges of her lips curved into her gentle smile again.

 _" That's very admirable, Sei. "_

He in turn smiled more brightly.

 _" Mm! Thank you very much Mother. "_

Her smile then fades away as her demeanor somewhat changes. He didn't understand it nor caught on to it back then but there was sorrow in her eyes…

 _" But, you know… "_ , she began as she turned towards him.

 _" Don't push yourself too hard ok? "_

[...]

Akashi's slow return back to consciousness began with confusion as he opened his eyes; the novel that he'd been reading lay nearby and unopened. After summarizing his studies for the day, he went over to the transparent table, picked up the first novel from his requested stack of novels and went to his bed to read as he rests. The red haired had propped his pillow up so that he was in a comfortable sitting position.

The red haired carefully picks himself up as he wondered when he had fallen asleep. Judging by how the light from the window shines through in a specific angle, he immediately concluded the time, being the 'middle' hour of the day, the afternoon.

The heir felt tired and groggy when he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. That could have been the side effects of his medication. After he went into a relaxed peace of mind, sleep overtakes him.

Akashi signs as he caressed the back of his head. With sleep, the pain ebbed but it remained being known and felt, however faint it was.

The knock on the door was heard and he obviously knew who it was. He then calmly gave the usual permission to enter. The head butler excuses himself before opening the door. He bowed before announcing the reason of his given presence. It might've been that lunch is ready to be served.

" Good afternoon, young master. I apologize to have disturbed you but… "

The butler shifts his position to the side, positioning himself in front of the large door. He gestured to the open space, " …you have some guests. "

Akashi blinked in confusion. He's about to ask what the butler meant when a figure came into view, filling in the open gap.

" Yo Akashi! How're you feelin'? "

The said red haired eye widened at his senior who stood next to the head butler with a grin and his hand rose in greeting. What follows after is another familiar face popping up from above the older teen's head, " Ah! Aka-chin!~ Yah-ho!~ "

By then, Akashi is unable to comprehend the _unexpected_ situation he finds himself in.

* * *

This may be a bit short, in a way. I've did a lot of plot re-arranging and editing during this chapter which explains why this chapter's late.

Because of that, I'll be editing the early chapters and omakes from here on out. There'll be slight changes too.

Until then, Stay tuned!~ and I hope you guys like this chapter!~

 **Please Read and Review!~**

HIJAMIYA, Out!


End file.
